


Wizard's Quarterly

by Bunnyhops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, HP: EWE, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhops/pseuds/Bunnyhops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione returns to wizarding England after seven years, and what announces her return?  An article in the popular wizards magazine Wizard's Quarterly.  This changes her life forever, leading her on a wild ride and ending her dry spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Hermione ran up to Harry who was lying still on the ground. The Dark Lord was dead and Hermione was afraid her best friend was as well.

Suddenly, Harry inhaled dramatically and coughed, turning on his side to breathe better.

She sobbed in relief and sat back on her knees, looking at the sky and thanking the gods above.

The next few months found the three friends hiding from the press and the thousands of fans that followed them.

Hermione had always disliked the lime light and made the decision to leave as soon as she was able. She let her friends know of her decision and after another six months of trials and verdicts and preparation, she sat for her NEWTs.

She made it through a tearful goodbye to her friends, who had become her family and left Wizarding England to find her own path.

_OoO_

Harry and Draco Malfoy were sitting at their desks with their feet up reading in shocked silence. It was interrupted by the loud huffs of a running red head skidding through the office door. "Have you seen this?" Ronald fairly screeched.

Draco and Harry held up the magazines they were currently reading. The pages opened to the content to which he was referring.

"We knew they wanted to interview her, when they came snooping around asking us for comments," Harry said.

"Did you say anything to them?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head no.

"Neither did I," Ron agreed

They both looked at Draco, who was strangely silent. "I _might_ have said a couple things."

"Malfoy!" they said in unison.

"What? I couldn't help it. They slid one of the pictures over to me and my brain stopped working properly," he explained sheepishly

Harry and Ron laughed and continued to read.

**_Wizard’s Quarterly_ **

On the front cover of the magazine posed a glossy photo of a witch in a wet tee shirt. It was tied in a knot at her waist and she was wearing bikini bottoms, standing thigh deep in water, looking seductively at the camera. There were six headline stories, three on each side, surrounding the girl.

One, in particular, caught the eye of every Wizard ranging in ages from 18 to 50, was listed on the bottom left:

_HERMIONE GRANGER BACK HOME: WIZARD’S QUARTERLY exclusive inside._

_Why she's back, what she's been up to, her views on how wizards have changed since the war and her opinions on everything she would talk to us about. (Page 61)_

Ron flipped to page 61 and sat in awe at the picture of the once bushy haired know-it-all with who he remembered spending seven years bickering.

A full page glossy picture of Hermione Granger stared back at him. She was positioned on her feet, hugging her knees.

It was a side shot. She was wearing black stilettos and lacy black boy shorts. Her breasts were pressed against her knees and the picture revealed the side view of one swell. Her arms were hanging loosely around her knees, with her wand in one hand. Her naked back was exposed and her head was turned towards the camera with a very seductive half smile playing on her face.

Her eyes were messily lined with black kohl, her lips lined with red lipstick that was smeared slightly. Her hair had the just-been-shagged look, hanging to her waist in tangled curls.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered.

"That's the picture," Draco deadpanned, referring to the picture the magazine reporter had shoved across the table asking for comment.

She was sexy; none of them ever remembered the sex kitten side of Hermione.

The caption under the photo: " _I haven't had the best sex of my life yet_."

**_***The Introduction Narrative_ **

One third of the Golden Trio; she stood by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely as members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army; together, they faced down the darkest wizard of two generations.

We haven't heard from the war heroine in seven years and boys what a difference seven years makes!

She's witty, funny and sexy, but that's not the only thing about her that draws wizards from every culture to court this young lovely; she's smart. She's received not only the highest scores in her NEWTs in a century, but she also has the highest number of NEWTs in Hogwarts history.

Just hired as the new Chief Healer at St. Mungo's, we were literally chomping at the bit for her scheduled arrival _._

_(_ **_A/N:_ ** _bracketed sentences indicate the interviewer comments.)_

*****Interview**

**WQ:** So you're back. How long has it been since you've seen the English country side?

{ _She's so pretty and natural; it's humbling_.}

**HG:** Seven years. I'm glad to be home.

**WQ:** Congratulations on your new position at St. Mungo's. Are you excited?

**HG:** Thank you so much! I can't wait to start. It will be such a great challenge and I'm looking forward to it.

**WQ:** Now on to the good questions, do you have a boyfriend?

**HG:** { _she laughs_ } No. I don't have a lot of time for a personal life, but I'd like one.

**WQ:** Did you and Mr. Weasley ever...?

**HG:** { _she laughs again_ } No. We were close friends and he was very much like my family.

**WQ:** was?

**HG:** Is.

**WQ:** Four letters: S.P.E.W.

**HG:** { _bursts out laughing_ }

**WQ:** Should we take that to mean you don't support this initiative anymore?

**HG:** Of course I support and encourage anything that requests the ethical treatment of others, but I think I have a better understanding of the nature of house elves. For a while there, every time I would come in contact with one, they would run the other way! It was distressing to say the least.

**WQ:** Okay, Miss Granger, best sex you've ever had.

**HG:** { _laughing_ } I haven't had the best sex of my life yet, but when I do, I'll be sure to keep it to myself.

***** Next page**

Hermione is posed on the beach, wearing a white summer dress with the sunset glowing behind her, making the dress fairly transparent and her exposed skin glow. Her hair is blowing in the wind and her fingers are tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She is knee deep in the water and the dress is strapless.

Her lips are parted and shiney.

The caption below: " _strong arms and large hands turn me on..."_

**WQ:** What type of wizard are you attracted to?

**HG:** Well, I'm embarrassed to admit that I lean towards the more dangerous type. I had the biggest crush on Professor ... { _gets a scared look on her face and slaps her hand over mouth in surprise_ }... oops never mind.

**WQ:** You can't stop now, do tell.

**HG:** { _she blushes_ } No, next question. { _She is laughing at herself and her near blunder_ }

**WQ:** At least tell us if it was a professor at Hogwarts or the Medi-witch Academy.

**HG:** { _she smiles indulgently_ } No can do, but I'll give you an 'O' for effort.

**WQ:** { _sighs_ } Ok well, if you change your mind... What do you first look at in a wizard?

**HG:** I like broad shoulders and strong arms, but I'm a hands girl; large hands turn me on.

**Editor comment: _looks down at hands_**

*****Last Page**

She's sitting on a round bar stool, with a leg on either side. One foot is hooked on the middle wrung of the stools legs. She's hunched forward slightly wearing tattered cut off jean shorts that are hung low on her hips and a simple, but sexy white bikini top with string ties. She is slender and fit, with feminine curves and full breasts.

She's laughing and her hands are together as if she were in the middle of clapping. Her hair is loose and wavy.

**WQ:** Do you exercise?

**HG:** Yes, I run and do general weight-resistance exercise.

**WQ:** Do you keep in touch with Harry Potter?

**HG:** Yes.

**WQ:** Such a short answer. Was that a hint?

**HG:** Yes. { _She smiles warmly_ }

**WQ:** This is a tough question, ready?

**HG:** Shoot.

**WQ:** How do you feel about some of you-know-who's most trusted Death Eaters being free?

**HG:** Specifically?

**Editor comment:** **_gulp_**.

**WQ:** The Malfoys, the Lestrange brothers, and Snape to name a few.

**HG:** { _She purses her lips and levels a slightly terrifying look at me_ } Draco was a child during the war, he was held hostage in his own home and threatened with the life of his parents if he didn't do Voldemort’s bidding. { _I cringed when she said his name_ } Lucius Malfoy, as well as Severus Snape spied for the Order. They risked their lives each and every day, so that we could be victorious. We should be throwing rose petals on the ground that they walk upon instead of eyeing them suspiciously.

The Lestrange brothers were under the influence of the _Imperious_ , proven through Ministry investigations and residual magic. Rodolphus Lestrange was tortured by his _wife_! Can you imagine? { _She shakes her head sadly; this reporter is amazed at the length of compassion_ } Even so, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and I all owe our lives to Rabastan for saving us from Fenrir Greyback. If it weren't for him, we would've been werewolf food.

**WQ:** Have you seen either Lestrange brother since then... or Lucius malfoy?

**HG:** The last time I saw them they were on trial. I was a witness/reference for Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. I left shortly thereafter.

**Editor comment: _Discussions of the war clearly make her uncomfortable; though she handles it with grace_** _._

**WQ:** I've heard that Draco Malfoy was not very nice to you as a child. Do you forgive him for your school days?

**HG:** Of course.

**WQ:** Do you have hobbies?

**HG:** Yes, I have an unnatural obsession with baking, though I don't have much time for it. I love it when I do. { _She bit her lip with uncertainty_ } and I took an interest in Muggle motorcycles. I learned how to ride in Spain and find them liberating when I indulge.

**WQ:** Do you own a motorcycle?

**HG:** { _she sits up straighter, obviously happy to speak on this topic_ } oh yes, I have a sports bike. It's sleek and goes very fast. It's bright yellow and I just love it.

**Editor comment: _smiles evilly and she smirks in return._**

**WQ:** Before you arrived, WIZARD’S QUARTERLY did some recon and gathered a few opinions from your previous acquaintances. We'd like to share those comments and get your reactions.

**HG:** { _sighs and giggles_ } okay.

**WQ:** First, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley declined to comment. { _She nods her head as if she expected that_.}

Draco Malfoy was shown one of the pictures we took and his comment was and I quote: "Wow! That's Granger?" { _She's giggling now and clapping_ } What's your reaction?

**HG:** I read an article in Wizards Fortune Magazine about the Malfoys; both he and his father were pictured. I can only shake my head; beautiful. So to Draco I say, "Not bad, Malfoy, Not bad at all." And to Lucius Malfoy, "Time has been good to you. I wish you both the best that life has to offer."

**Editor comment: _Did I mention how melodic her laughter is?_**

Draco snickered and somewhere across Wizarding London Lucius smiled inwardly.

**WQ:** Severus Snape was asked what he would say to you if he saw you today. He said, "I would say thank you. I haven't had the opportunity to express my appreciation for her courageous, albeit stupidly impulsive, rescue. If not for that know-it-all swot I would be dead, so thank you, Miss Granger." { _She has tears in her eyes. I find myself wanting to wipe them away._ }

**HG:** { _swallowing and then laughter_ } If I saw him, I would probably hug him vigorously... mostly because I know it would annoy him to no end, and because I respect him immensely. No thanks are necessary.

**WQ:** Lucius Malfoy { _she bites her bottom lip in a most adoring fashion_ } was shown a picture of you and asked for comments. He said, "Miss Granger has grown into quite a lovely young lady. I'm sure any wizard who captures her eye will find himself overcome with joy at the very prospect of calling her his own."

We also asked him if he still felt you were inferior to him. He said with all the arrogance only a Malfoy could muster, "My dear boy, she has proven, without a shadow of a doubt that she is, if anything, vastly superior to the large majority of wizards occupying the globe. Myself included."

**HG:** { _she smiles and looks at me curiously_ } Did he really say that? {I nod} {She nods} thank you. { _She avoids looking at me and remains silent... and dare I say - humbled_ }

**WQ:** You know most Wizarding families will begin petitions for marriages this spring as is the custom. What will you do if and when you receive multiple petitions?

**HG:** { _blank stare_ }

**WQ:** Miss Granger, have you given any thought to this?

**HG:** { _she shakes her head_ } I wonder if you are casting me in an unrealistic light. There are many lovely young witches, who have both the parentage and stunning good looks available. I doubt my name will come up in any petition, regardless of my position at St. Mungo's or this magazine’s popularity.

**WQ:** { _I look at her like she's grown another head_ } for argument’s sake, what if it does?

**HG:** { _she huffs_ } I'm probably going to be labeled a sap, but I want the fairy tale. I want to love and be loved for my flaws, weaknesses and strengths.

**WQ:** You have flaws and weaknesses?

**HG:** { _laughs hysterically_ } oh sweet Merlin, yes I do.

**WQ:** Name a few.

**HG:** { _sighing_ } I'm studious to a fault, single minded, stubborn, I have a horrible temper and I tend to jump to conclusions... I'm usually right about the conclusions I draw, but I should wait until I have evidence to support said quickly drawn conclusion.

**WQ:** What are your strengths?

**HG:** { _More laughter_ } I feel like I'm being interviewed for a job. Ummm I'm kind, I'm fair, passionate and loyal, I'm resourceful and smart.

**WQ:** ...and smokin hot. { _She swats at me and laughs_ } No, really. You're gorgeous. { _She simmers down and blushes prettily._ } Okay Miss Granger, last question: who did you lose your virginity to and how was it?

**HG:** Oh dear, It was someone I knew at Hogwarts. I saw him in Spain and we got to talking. It was wonderful.

**WQ:** No name?

**HG:** Ahh, no.

**End of story. "Thank you Miss Granger for taking the time to sit and talk with us, and to all you wizards out there, we did nothing to enhance the pictures... That's all her!**

Ron looked at Harry. "Who'd she do it with?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

They looked at Draco. "Who?" they asked together.

Draco cleared his throat. "Blaise Zabini."

Both men were silent.

 


	2. Poker Night

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Three days after the article in WIZARD’S QUARTERLY came out, Hermione walked in to her new boss' office for a morning meeting.

"Miss Granger, though we are happy you are here as part of the St. Mungo's family, I must request you explain this," he said and plopped the magazine down on the desk.

She smiled, but said nothing.

"It's... It's..." he stuttered

"My business," she leveled.

Her gaze didn't waiver from his. She was fairly certain he would see it her way, but just in case, "of course, if you are that bothered by it, I can resign quietly and start my own practice."

He took a moment to collect his thoughts and school his features into something that resembled fatherly approval. "Of course not, I was merely going to acknowledge how lovely the pictures of you were."

"Yes, I found them satisfactory as well."

"Alright then, your staff is waiting. You have fourty medi-witches and sixteen Healers reporting to you. You will need to establish a roster and such... things I'm sure with which you are familiar.

I believe you know your assistant, Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot as well as some of the medi witches: Pansy Weasley nee Parkinson and Daphne Pucey nee Greengrass. There are others, but those are who I could think of off the top of my head.

Our potions are contracted to Severus Snape and he subcontracts to Neville Longbottom for potions ingredients and herbs. You will also be responsible for inventory. We have several inventory specialists who will assist you, but you will sign for them and ultimately be responsible for keeping the stock plentiful and accurate."

She nodded. "Yes sir. Anything else?"

"No, you're free to go."

_***seven days later_

Hermione was working the midnight shift. It started at 8pm and ended at 6 am.

From the time that she arrived, she went over patient care statuses, inventory and roll calls. Two hours later, she was speaking with Pansy Weasley ( _she married George_ ) about in patient care when the receptionist messaged that they would be receiving a number of wizards all injured from varying hexes.

Hermione left to prepare rooms and gather the necessary items for treatment.

 _Triage room A:_ "Sit down here Mr. Le'Strange. and remove your shirt. The Healer will be right with you," she informed and turned to his brother, also in the room. "You may wait here or sit in the waiting room." She closed the door, tucking the paperwork inside the pocket.

 _Triage room B:_ "Please have seat and place your leg on the end of the table. I will need you to remove your shoes and roll up your pant leg. The Healer will be in shortly, Mr. Malfoy." The door clicked shut and she placed the paperwork in a similar pocket outside the door.

 _Triage room C:_ "Oh! another Mr. Malfoy. I see. Remove your shirt please. The Healer will be here as soon as she can." Door, pocket.

 _Triage room D:_ "Goodness, we'll need you to tie your hair back and wait patiently Mr. Snape, sir. The Healer will here shortly."

 _Triage room E:_ "Have a seat. The Healer will see you soon, Mr. Flint."

The nurses all gathered at the station to talk about the wizards waiting for treatment. They quieted when Hermione rounded the corner. "What?" she asked.

Susan bones smirked. "You'll see."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the first Triage room. She pulled the paperwork out of the pocket and opened it and the door at the same time.

She stopped just inside when she read the names in the folder and raised her eyes slowly. "Mr. Lestrange, What seems to be the issue tonight?" she asked the elder brother.

Hermione was momentarily taken by the sheer dark beauty of both men as well as the pure unadulterated sex appeal emanating from their persons.

Rodolphus cleared his throat after his eyes raked her form lasciviously. "Poker night." was all he said and his brother smirked.

"Poker night?" she asked clearly expecting him to tell her about the injury and not the events leading up to it.

Rabastan took the reins. "A few of us wizards get together for poker night, where we have intelligent and polite conversations. This one was no different. We were merely having a ..." he paused and she filled in, "polite and intelligent conversation."

"Exactly; when it became a clear disagreement among parties; it escalated to ..." he paused again and again she filled in, "hexing?"

"Yes."

"I see. Was the disagreement resolved?" she asked looking at both of them.

Rodolphus spoke, "That remains to be seen Miss..."

She interrupted, "Healer"

He smiled. " _Healer_ Granger."

She sighed and looked at the slice wound marring his muscular body. It was a clean slice along the side of his rib cage under his arm. She moved to the cabinet behind her ( _both men eyed her_ ) and took out a small round container.

Rabastan had stepped closer and it seemed, to her, that the room was not only becoming warmer, but it was also shrinking.

She needed to look at the wound, but neither man was moving, so she did the only thing she could do without backing away in discomfort and stepped right in between Rodolphus's wide spread legs and lifted his arm gently.

She missed his satisfied smirk and the look he shot his brother.

"Please keep your arm up, Mr. Lestrange, while I examine your wound." She was talking into his side.

"Yes ma'am, Healer Granger."

She placed her gloved fingers closer to the wound and wiped it with a cotton cloth. Taking her wand, she uttered a cleansing spell as well as a mending charm.

It stitched together, leaving a thin pink line as evidence of the hex.

She turned to his brother, who was watching her intently and held out the little container. She twisted the lid open; it was only large enough to press the tip of a finger inside. "You'll need to apply this twice per day for three days. Afterwards, there should be no scar," she instructed.

Rodolphus was surprised and asked a question, "I wasn't aware there were scar removal potions for use."

"It's not for general sale, if that's what you're asking. It's my own creation," she said as she gently rubbed the solvent over his scar. His body reacted to her soft touch and he shifted.

"Does it remove all scars?" Rabastan asked his voice serious of a sudden.

She stood straight and took Rodolphus' elbow to lower his arm. "No, I'm afraid not. If the scar is more than a year old, this solvent will only shrink it slightly, but not remove it completely. I'm sorry," she said and touched his forearm.

He startled and hissed a bit. She frowned and took his hand before he could pull away. "Are you hurt as well?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Let her look at it, brother," Rodolphus commanded.

Rabastan glared at his brother, but complied, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a round burn still angry and red. "Oh goodness," she said and grabbed her wand to clean it.

He let her treat him and couldn't remember ever being handled as gently or with as much care as she was currently handling him.

She cast a diagnostic and read the results. She didn't speak while she turned again to the cabinet and took two vials from its shelf.

She handed him a pink liquid. "Drink this. It will cool your body and stop the ache." He drank it down, expecting it to taste vile, but instead he was surprised it tasted like bubblegum. "Good, yeah?" she asked smiling.

"Your doing? ...it's certainly not Severus'," he teased.

She nodded. "I hounded him for days." The brothers chuckled and a warm feeling overcame her, which she shook off immediately.

"Second, this will sting a bit," she said and looked at him expectantly.

He nodded. She poured the clear liquid on another cotton pad and placed the soaked pad directly on his burn. He clenched his teeth, but didn't speak.

She held it there with her small hand covering it entirely and with the other hand she patted him in comfort.

He couldn't determine if he wanted to laugh at the annoyed expression on his brother’s face or snog the witch in front of him senseless, either way, he was glad he got hit with a burn spell.

"Okay," she chirped, bringing him out of his reverie. When he looked down there was nothing there, but a tiny pink mark she said would go away within the hour.

She handed Rodolphus his shirt, because it was time for him to leave and his broad muscled chest and shoulders were driving her to distraction.

"Good night, Gentlemen. I don't want to see you in here next Thursday after poker night." She smiled and walked out.

When she left they looked at each other and grinned.

 _Triage B:_ She took the folder and stopped before opening the door. "Seriously? Must have been some poker night." She opened the door with a smile and was met by platinum hair gray eyes and the masculine scent of myrrh. He smiled in return and looked at his leg.

She chuckled. "This looks quite nasty, Mr. Malfoy, did you fall?" she asked.

"Hello Healer Granger. No, I engage in a weekly gentleman's evening and one of our discussions..."

She couldn't help it; she interrupted with humor, "devolved into primitive caveman like behavior?"

He smiled, a genuine smile. "Quite."

"Well, let's see what we have... a slice. I just saw another one, just as cleanly cut. Is a slicing hex the spell of choice for said cavemen?"

"Apparently," he drawled.

She performed the same cleansing and mending spell, and offered him the same ointment. "I'll apply the first coat and you'll apply the remaining."

He nodded his understanding.

She leaned over and dipped her finger into the container.

Her breasts brushed his knee and he smirked, thinking he was going to win the bet.

Her soft touch and gentle manner impressed him as he remembered her as the bold outspoken child fighting a war that should have been finished a generation before she was born.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, let me know if you have any pain. It looked a little deep, but it should be fine. Have a good night."

"You as well, Healer Granger." She nodded and turned, "Oh and Healer Granger?"

She stopped. "I liked the last picture of you laughing."

She snorted softly and shut the door, leaving a leering Malfoy in the room alone.

 _Triage C:_ "Draco Malfoy?" she read aloud and walked in. "Malfoy," she greeted, shaking her head. "You too?"

He looked up and smirked. "Who else have you treated?"

"Your father for one."

He nodded. "Yeah, Snape's here too," he said and watched her eyes crinkle with unrestrained laughter. "Some poker night, huh?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Geez Malfoy, that is quite an injury, you're supposed to tuck and roll," she teased and he chuckled.

She ran a diagnostic and asked the question. "So what controversial topic do I thank for this eventful and interesting evening?"

She was examining his wound, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't she looked up and saw a pink to his cheeks. "Draco?"

"A bet," he said.

She looked at him curiously. "A bet?" she deadpanned.

"A bet to see who could ...make a good enough impression on you so you would accept them courting you," he rushed.

She raised her eyebrows and stopped breathing.

He thought she was going to hex him further and shrank back waiting for the big bang; instead she surprised the hell out of him by laughing uproariously. She placed both hands on his knees and bent over slightly laughing, laughing, laughing.

When she calmed down enough to wipe the tears from her eyes, she turned to gather the healing ingredients.

As she was searching he spoke, "You forgave me," he stated quietly his tone somber.

"I have," she agreed still searching.

He nodded, though she didn't see. "It never mattered, you know," he blurted.

The mood in the room turned heavy and she knew he felt guilty. "Draco.." she said, shaking her head no.

He held up a hand to stop her. "No, let me finish."

She dropped her hands to her sides and watched him search for the words. "It never mattered to me, your... lineage. I was only ever annoyed at you, _jealous_ that you got better grades, etc. You had friends, real friends. And I never understood how after everything, you could just accept me... and my father." he looked at her and she tilted her head slightly, watching him with warm brown eyes.

"Draco, we were children. Pawns in a war we shouldn't have been fighting. Listen, we defeated him and you helped. We won, because courageous hearts like yours and your fathers and Snapes risked everything to bring us the information we needed to stop a madman. So don't apologize, let it go." she told him.

He nodded and she resumed her treatment. Afterwards, she looked at him and smiled. "Good night, Draco."

The door shut and she leaned against the wall. She wasn't emotionally drained from his speech, she was annoyed at herself. Had she ever noticed the pink of his full lips? Or the way his tongue darted out to lick them, leaving them shiny with his saliva?

Draco was slender, but muscular. His roped muscles defined each section of his chest arms and wash board stomach. Broad shouldered and narrow-waisted; he was fine boned and athletic. His father was beefier, so Draco got his form from his mother, giving him a slighter frame and sharper features.

It didn't make him any less attractive than Lucius, just less angelic.

She hmmmmed to herself and made a mental note to squash the sexual urges she felt towards her patients... or at least these particular patients.

She normally didn't feel anything but sympathy or compassion, but something clicked inside of her when she walked into the room holding the Lestrange brothers, _Merlins pants_ , she would have wet dreams about those two for months to come.

 _Triage D:_ She opened the door with a smile, knowing who it was already but stopped abruptly. She took one look at him and backed out with murmured apology and a promise that she'd be right back.

She could barely hold in her laughter, when the door clicked shut.

She quietly giggled at the scene inside and scolded herself to keep in together.

She cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Professor, how nice it is to see you," she said barely containing herself.

His eyes were blackened due to his, no doubt, broken nose, one tooth was missing from the front and he had a large boot print running diagonal across his face. "So, am I to assume you were also caught in the middle of this poker night?" she asked her tone full of humor.

"Yesth," he answered in a nasally voice.

"Okay, well let's get this boot print off you first, shall we?"

"I have a boo pint ong my faceth?" he asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," she answered and waved her wand removing the offending print. She ran a diagnostic and read the results, "You have a broken nose, missing teeth and a fractured cheek bone."

"I wasth hi by a jelly leg jink and fell. Rodophussssth tripped ober me and righted himsel by tepping on my faceth."

Another round of laughter later and she was able to heal him with a bottle of skelegrow and some anti inflamatory potion for his swollen eyes. She made him drink a potion containing werewolf saliva for his missing teeth and whispered an 'episkey' spell to fix his nose. She rubbed ointment over his cheeks and again over his eye lids for the bruising.

"Mr. Snape, you're all better. Please try to avoid fights during poker night, okay?" he nodded and looked like he wanted to say something, but she spoke first, "and please remember that I've met all of you before, so first impressions are not really applicable in this situation," she quipped, smiling and walked out the door.

He harrumphed and got up to leave.

 _Triage E:_ "Mr. Flint, I don't believe we've met. I'm Healer Granger and I'll be treating you this evening. What seems to be the problem?"

He smiled at her and pulled up his shirt. His stomach was covered in angry red sores, bubbling hotly. "oh dear," she said and moved quickly to tend him.

He smiled as she neared, though she missed it as she was focused on his injury.

She waved her wand and gently squeezed one of the bubbles. It popped and he winced. "Sorry," she said.

"That's quite all right." he drawled. She looked at him strangely and got back to work.

"Poker night?" she asked

He chuckled, a rich warm tone that made her want to drop her knickers.

"Yes, Poker night. Am I the last?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe you are."

"Presumably you are aware of our ..."

"Disagreement?" she asked.

He nodded.

She nodded.

"Will you have dinner with me, Miss-"

She interrupted, "Healer."

He corrected with an indulgent smile, " _Healer_ Granger?"

She waved her wand, making the bubbles and accompanied rash disappear. "You don't even know me, Mr. Flint."

"Marcus, and I'd like to."

She looked him in the eyes looking for mischief, deceit... _something_ ; but all she found was honest charcoal eyes staring back at her. "I get off at six in the morning, how about breakfast?" she tested, knowing that that was super early and most single wizards would still be sleeping soundly at that time.

If he wanted her, he would need to work for it.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful. Shall I pick you up here?" he asked triumphant in the small victory.

She asked him one final question. "What will you win?"

He met her gaze. "Nothing ...yet," he said and bowed. "Thank you Healer Granger. See you at ...?"

"Six thirty."

"I'll be here. Good evening," he said and walked out.

She shook her head and walked to the nurses' station. Before she got there, she smiled and bumped into a tall broad warm wizard with hair the color of deep red wine. "Mr. Lestrange, pardon me, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Please call me Rodolphus, Healer Granger, and I was hoping to run into you."

"Oh?"

"Will you give me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?" he asked.

She was having trouble breathing, this man was intoxicating. "Healer Granger?" he asked a slight furrow transforming his handsome features to concern.

She inhaled maybe this would be fun _and_ it would serve them right for betting on me. "Yes, I would love to. I'm free tomorrow evening, early. My shift begins at eight."

He nodded. "Five thirty then?" he asked.

She smiled. "That would be fine. I can meet you..."

He shook his head. "No, I'm a gentleman; I shall pick you up at your home. Where do you live?"

She hesitated for only a second, but it was enough for him to speak. "Unless you're uncomfortable with me knowing where you live..." he asked suddenly uncertain, he hadn't ever felt this way in his entire 40+ years of life. It was unnerving to say the least.

"No, of course not. Do you know the old cottage in Surrey, previously owned by Lord and Lady Brickschire?"

He nodded. "Yes, Canterbury Crossing, correct?"

"Yes, I own it now. It's a bit run down currently, but inhabitable. If you allow me to take a strand of your hair, I'll cue my wards to let you pass through the gates," she said.

"Just the gates?" he teased, pulling a silky strand for her use.

She smiled. "Just the gates."

"I'll be there at five thirty sharp. Dress is formal." He, too, bowed before striding away with a smile.

She shook her head, she couldn't' believe it. Five years of no dates, no sex and no interest; one poker night and that's all changed. Two dates in one day, her mum would think her a hussy.

"Granger!" _Make that three dates._ "Malfoy," she greeted, turning in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Have lunch with me," he said, huffing from his jog to catch up to her.

"How about Saturday at The Quidditch Pitch, I've heard their shepherd’s pie is better than the Leaky's, but how about a late lunch? My shift here ends a 6 am and I'll look a fright if I don't sleep."

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Meet you there at three?"

"Okay."

"Okay," he confirmed and waved good bye. _They were all so different_ , she thought.

Now if she could get through the shift without running into the remaining three she would be fine.

She arrived at the nurses' station with a smile.

The rest of the night was uneventful treating a case of food poisoning and two cases of drunken bumps on the head.

 


	3. Marcus

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

At ten to six, Healer Granger called a meeting for transition and statuses.

After the quick meeting was over she turned to Hannah, "I'm going to shower and change. I'll be out by six thirty," she said hastily.

"Who's the first?" Hannah asked giggling as Pansy walked up with a purely Slytherin smile on her face.

"You know, don't you?" Hermione asked wanting to both laugh and sink into a hole and die.

They both nodded. "Marcus Flint."

"Oooh. He's so rough and burly," Pansy said her voice high and girly.

"We'll expect a full report tonight," Hannah said.

Hermione smirked and waved goodbye on her way down the hall to shower the smell of hospital off of her person.

At 6:29, she emerged and walked to the entrance. She smiled when she saw him standing next to the bench, wearing loosely fit dark denim jeans and a white button down short sleeve shirt, with black cloth flip flops.

His hair was cut short and neat. The short sleeve of his shirt revealed a tattoo running from his elbow to under his sleeve and presumably over his shoulder. She couldn't make out what it was just yet.

His back was to her at first; as if he sensed her, he turned around and smiled.

She smiled back and increased her pace to meet him.

_*****four minutes earlier** _

Marcus arrived at 6:25 and decided to wait outside. It was a nice day and he wasn't ready to seem eager.

He felt a little nervous, but reminded himself that she was just another witch. He looked down at the flowers and frowned. Maybe she didn't like flowers…

He plucked one flower from the group and threw the rest into the rubbish bin.

Marcus turned around to enter, but was met with the warm smile and happy eyes of Hermione Granger.

Her hair was loose and damp, falling around her shoulders and down her back in waves of large chestnut curls.

She was wearing a snug fitting tee shirt that emphasized her perfectly round breasts flat stomach and narrow waist. Marcus groaned.

Her dark jeans were hung low on her hips hugging her thighs and flared slightly at the bottom. She was wearing pink flip flops and carrying a pink purse.

"Good Morning, Marcus. Sleep well?" she asked.

He smiled and handed her a single white violet ( _take a chance_ ).

She gave him a beaming smile in return and tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, it's lovely. I'm glad you didn't bring an entire bouquet that would've been weird eating breakfast," she commented, bringing the flower to her nose.

He exhaled silently relieved at his last minute decision.

He nodded and held out an elbow for her to take. "Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded and placed her small hand on his tattooed elbow. Her last thought was that it was a snake, his tattoo was of a Slytherin snake as they Disapperated with a POP.

Hermione opened her eyes to a small table for two sitting on a large balcony.

She laughed at the pretty cloth covered table and small vase with flowers sitting in the center.

She didn't see his reaction to her laughter. "This is magnificent," she said to him, looking at his stoic expression.

He smirked and nodded taking her hand, pulling out her chair and seating her he walked to the other side and sat down.

Immediately a house elf brought juice and tea with two plates of delightful aromas of food.

He watched closely as she closed her eyes and smelled the food. She looked around with something akin to glee in her twinkling brown eyes.

She finally spied the tea. "May I?" she asked.

"Please," he said quickly and thus began their breakfast.

After she had eaten half of her delicious breakfast, she asked, "Marcus, where are we exactly?"

He looked at her trying to discern her motives behind asking. "Afraid I'll keep you here and ravage you, Princess?" his tone assertive, but not aggressive.

She returned his gaze without waiver. "No, Marcus, I can only hope that sometime during my life I will be thoroughly ravaged by a handsome and mysterious wizard, who steals damsels in distress away from their places of employment."

To both his and her surprise he barked out a laugh and shifted uncomfortably as his body reacted when her words sank in. "My flat near Diagon Alley. I wasn't sure that you'd want to face more publicity, so I had Mimzy clean up and here we are," he said with his arms motioning around the room and then he smirked. "Damsel in distress, Princess? Somehow, you don't strike me as ever being a damsel in distress."

She sipped her tea and decided to change the subject. "This is delightful, do you know what type of tea this is?"

He shook his head no.

He took a bite and watched her. He couldn't read her. She was light and happy, but other than that, he was at a loss. He watched her cupid bow shaped lips when they parted to take a sip or eat a bite. It was driving him mad.

She completely threw him off balance with her next question. "So why me, Marcus? If the society pages are any indication, you have your pick of beautiful, pure and half blood witches. Why would you even entertain the idea of courting me? Is it the perceived competition?"

He didn't know how to answer, he didn't usually associate with Gryffindors, so he wasn't very used to their blunt inquiries, but he realized, quite violently, that he liked it.

It would take some time getting used to, but at least she didn't pull any punches. "You're different," he said simply.

She didn't know what to say to that so she changed the subject, yet again.

"What will you do for the remainder of the day?" she asked.

He smirked again. "Sleep for one." She laughed and nodded, "me too."

He leered at her and opened his mouth to invite her to his bed, for sleep of course, but she stopped him, "Not a chance."

He shrugged and sighed. "Just being hospitable," he said.

"Right," she said, smiling.

"Do some work from here. Later, I'll catch up with some mates and we'll figure it out from there," he said, throwing his napkin on his plate, "And you?"

"I'll go home, exercise for about an hour then sleep until early afternoon. I have a dinner date with Rodolphus Lestrange, which reminds me…" she said standing up; he stood as well, "Lift your shirt. I just want to check your injury since I'm here."

She murmured a hand cleansing spell and he dutifully did as he was told. She slid her hand down his rib cage feeling for any soft spots and listening to his breathing in case of pain.

Her soft hand left a trail of goose flesh in its wake.

Her hand continued around his stomach as she pushed him to turn so she could see his entire torso.

He did as she motioned.

"Looks like every things all right. No pain?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Their eyes met for one heated moment; his shirt still pulled up; her hands still flat against his muscled abdomen.

The little house elf popped in, interrupting the moment and Hermione dropped her hands.

"This has been really lovely, thank you Marcus. I'll see you," she said and kissed his cheek again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"May I owl you?"

She smiled. "I would be offended if you didn't."

She waved and POP! She was gone.

He turned sharply to glare at the elf. Ears plastered to her head she squeaked and popped away.

She arrived home to find three parchments waiting for her. Delivered by owls and gathered by her house elf. He was a rescue from a ruthless Spanish family that was glad to be rid of him.

Before she took him, she had made a deal with him; he would take time off weekly and accept a sickle a week for work done for her benefit.

After much negotiation and begging, they came to an agreement.

His name was Chuncla ( _old shoe_ ) with his other family, but he had always secretly hated it so part of the arrangement when he came to live with his Missy Granger was that he got to pick another name: Bob.

He'd heard it once in passing and liked it.

Bob had set the messages on her kitchen table alongside some tea. He was out tending the garden and grounds. It was a large task, but they worked well together.

She was also looking to hire a wizarding contractor to check the foundation and redo the floors.

Room by room she would remodel and redecorate Canterbury Crossing.

She ran upstairs to her room to change into her exercise clothes and then sit down for some tea.

In a flash, she was back and opening parchment one.

_Miss Granger,_

_Would you be available for Sunday afternoon tea in my home?_

_Severus Snape_

She giggled, sweet Merlin she'd had a massive crush on him since fifth year and beyond. His sexy voice… _page three-hundred and ninety four_! She remembered vividly and shivered.

_Professor,_

_I would like that very much. Is 1:30 agreeable? Spinners End?_

_Hermione_

She sent her owl, Gracie, to find Severus Snape and opened the next parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would be delighted if you would agree to accompany me for a picnic at my home this weekend, at your convenience of course._

_Please let me know._

_Respectfully,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Missy Granger, yous all right?" Bob asked.

She jumped, she hadn't known he was there. "Yes, why?"

"Yous looking dreamy."

"Bob, I had the most exciting night at work," she said, but didn't say more.

Gracie came back with a response.

_Miss Granger,_ __1:30 is perfect. I shall receive you at my home in number 70 Chatham March in Ottery St. Catchpole.__

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Severus._

She quickly put quill to parchment for Mr. Malfoy response.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_A picnic sounds lovely. Would you be opposed to an evening picnic? I imagine the grounds on Malfoy Manor offer a magnificent view of the sunset. Say 6:30?_

_Shall I bring anything?_

_Hermione Granger_

Gracie was once again sent to find a wizard with a parchment to deliver.

Hermione opened the third parchment wondering who was left.

' _Mione,_

_Haven't seen you… in person (nice pictures by the way). Can I come over? Canterbury Crossing, yeah?_

_Harry_

She smiled at the warm familiarity of her old friend.

Gracie came back and Hermione thought with humor that these wizards weren't playing around. Their responses were very prompt.

_Miss Granger,_

_What an outstanding idea. A sunset picnic it is. Bring only yourself._

_Lucius_

She gave Gracie a treat while she responded to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I've a date tonight at 5:30, come over at 4? I'll open the floo._

_H_

She looked at her watch, it was eight o'clock. She could go for a relaxing 45 minute run, come back and shower and still get six and a half hours of sleep. Perfect.

She's never needed a lot of sleep, when they were on the run; she was getting between three and four.

She sent Gracie on her way and walked out the door with a kiss to Bob.

Just like clockwork, she was back in 45 minutes and fifteen minutes after that she was in sleeping naked in bed ( _her favorite thing – freshly showered, slipping under freshly changed clean sheets_ )

She woke up at 3:15 feeling refreshed and ready for the next few hours.

She showered again and slipped into cotton shorts with a tank top leaving her hair to air dry.

She made some tea and turned just in time to see the flames glow green and Harry Potter walk through.

He wasn't much taller than he was when they fought in the war. His hair was longer and more stylish, his shoulders broader and his chest more muscular, but other than that he was still just Harry.

"Harry." She ran to throw her arms around his neck.

He returned her hug and buried his face in her hair. "'Mione. Missed you!"

She nodded.

"How are you? What have you been up to? Are you still loving being an Auror?" she asked leading him to the table with tea.

He laughed. "I'm good, very good. I do love being an Auror and there's so much to tell you," he said with a sigh.

"Start with the big stuff, significant other?"

"Yes. We've been seeing each other for eight months, but have known each other for years."

She looked at him. "Ginny?" she asked, with a wrinkle in her nose.

"No."

"One of the Patil twins?" she asked.

"No. Think … _outside_ of the box," he said with a sparkle in his green eyes.

She looked at him. "You're kidding!" She yelled and leaned forward. "You and Ron finally got over yourselves." She stated, excitedly.

He blushed and nodded his head.

She jumped up and hugged him fiercely. "Oh I'm so happy for you, finally!"

"Where is he?"

"He's coming; he wanted to give me time to tell you."

The floo clicked and flamed and she ran launching herself into Ron's strong arms. She planted kisses all over his face with words of encouragement and support in between.

He was laughing and squeezing her back when he finally called for help. "A little help here, Harry."

Harry was laughing too when she dropped from his grasp and walked them both to the table.

An hour passed quickly and at five she told them she now had thirty minutes to get ready for her date.

"Who are you going out with, 'Mione?" Ron asked shoving a cookie in his mouth.

She smiled and shook her head, some things would never change, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

He choked and Harry pounded him on the back. "What?" he croaked.

She smiled a seductive, evil little smile that had the hair raising on the arms. Harry came to the rescue, "Uh okay 'Mione, we'll see you later, yeah?"

"Definitely. Bye loves," she said and turned to get ready for her date.

 


	4. Rodolphus

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

Hermione stared at her closet, formal attire.

She had already put on some light make-up and did her hair; it was straightened a bit, so that it was thick and long framing her face on one side and pinned back behind her ear on the other with a small bobby pin with fake diamonds on the top.

She was currently standing at the entrance of her closet wearing pink lace knickers and nude thigh high silk stocking with lace tops.

She wasn't sure if she was going to wear the matching bra, it depended on the dress she picked. She sighed and pulled out a Scarlet slip dress that fell mid-thigh, but put that back after a moment, it looked too much like a night gown.

She pulled out a hard silk strapless dress in emerald green – he would probably appreciate it, but after looking in the mirror with it against her body she wrinkled her nose and put it back.

She dug through hangers of clothes passing each article with growing frustration when she finally reached a dress she had forgotten she bought.

It was perfect.

It was a soft silk dress that flowed when she walked; it hugged her curves loosely, giving only an emphasis on her feminine form, but not advertising it. It had a straight skirt with a small slit in the front thigh of her right side; the dress came up in a halter top. The front halter came up all the way to her neck and gathered slightly like a choker; it had a long scarf that hung from the tie at her nape and then down her bare back, ending where the hem of the dress began, which was just above the dimples above her bum. Gun-metal gray in color it shimmered slightly when the light hit it just right.

She slipped it on, pulling matching heeled shoes to her feet when she felt the wards shift at the gates.

She gave herself a quick look-over, sprayed some perfume in the air and walked through the mist then click clopped down the stairs.

She was in the foyer when she felt the resistance against the house wards. She opened the door and smiled.

She was sure that she had known, at some point in her life, how to breathe, but right now she couldn't remember. The wizard staring appraisingly at her looked good enough to eat.

He didn't move, neither of them did, for a moment. No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed – the moment was intoxicating.

She started with his shoes, black and shiny – perfectly polished, well tailored with expensive material his slacks fit impeccably. A black leather belt with the Lestrange family insignia buckled around a tapered waist.

His muscled chest and broad shoulders were encased in a pristine white dress shirt with slim gray pin stripes, she smiled – they matched. His tie was the perfect accessory to her dress and she wondered if he owned an invisibility cloak.

His wizarding robes were black and well tailored to fit him perfectly. His deep red hair was tied back with a thin braid hanging from the hair where bangs would be and held together with a small green bead that gave him a roguish vibe.

His head sat atop a corded and muscled neck, his chin and jaw strong with the softest pink lips she had ever seen.

He had hazel eyes that contrasted beautifully with his olive toned skin.

Her thoughts … nasty, dark thoughts about where on her person she wanted those soft pink lips of his, were interrupted when he bowed, "Miss Granger." He greeted and kissed her knuckles, "You're breathtaking." He complimented in a deep velvety voice.

She was having trouble forming words; all she could do was feel the hot puffs of breath coming from those damnable soft pink lips on her fingers.

She cleared throat softly. "Thank you." She felt like she should curtsey or something, but resisted the urge.

She swallowed when he stood. "I'll get my purse, if you want to come in for a second."

He followed her in and watched her walk into the living room to gather her clutch. He smirked when he felt the wards surrounding the foyer.

"Ok," she said and walked out when he backed up to let her pass closing the door behind him.

She waved her wand quickly and tucked it away.

"Side-along," he suggested a moment before his large body enveloped hers.

She opened her eyes, her hands gripping his large biceps tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said when she realized what she was doing.

Stepping back, she felt his hands slide across her waist and settle for a moment at her hips as he reluctantly released her.

She looked around and smiled, she should've known. "It's lovely."

Another private scene, in a garden; a small round table set for two. She could hear music playing faintly in the background.

He sat her then seated himself. "Red or white?" he asked.

"What are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"Fish."

"White."

He nodded in approval and poured her a glass.

"You have wards at your gate, wards surrounding the house itself and wards separating your home from the foyer, dare I ask if you're paranoid?" he asked with a startlingly sexy smile.

"Well, a witch can't be too careful." She took a sip of wine.

"Indeed."

"Is this your home, Mr. Lestrange?" she asked sitting in awe of the lovely fully bloomed garden.

"It is; mine and my brothers."

"Miss Granger, forgive me, but would you allow me one indulgence?" he asked casually.

She tilted her head. "Of course," she said, thinking he was going to get up and get something stronger to drink than wine, but no, that wasn't it.

He flashed her a smile that sent electric shocks parading down her spine; he moved so quickly she really didn't have time to react. One minute she was admiring his smile, and the next those soft pink lips were brushing against hers coaxing a reaction from her.

Her lips parted in surprise and he took that moment to gather her bottom lip between his teeth making her gush in desire.

She found her hands crawling up his arms feeling every muscle, every cord of iron until she found his neck and wrapped her arms around it.

He groaned and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her onto his lap.

She didn't bat an eyelash as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue requesting entry. His arms tightened around her and he shifted so that she was sitting directly on top of his erection, she gasped slightly and he pushed his tongue inside to taste her sweetness.

She felt lost and consumed by him, his kisses sending her mind reeling and his tight hold giving her a sense of being possessed. At the moment, she didn't have an issue with that.

He was aggressive without being over powering, he took without being selfish, and he made his desire known without being lewd.

She was three seconds away from pulling up her skirt and straddling him when they heard heavy footsteps.

"Brother! What a lovely idea." Rabastan called with a smug expression.

Hermione pulled back suddenly and pushed against his shoulders. He didn't let her go immediately only stared at her panicked expression with burning desire. His chest was rising and falling laboriously and she was fighting to get her breathing under control as well.

He sighed and glared at his brother as he released her to her relief; she stood and turned to face Rabastan Lestrange.

"Well, Miss Granger, you look absolutely stunning this evening," Rabastan complimented, bowing in front of her and taking her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Thank you," she responded and then offered, "care to join us?" she wanted to laugh at Rodolphus' quick shot of alarm to her and then the glare to his brother.

Rabastan’s broad grin told her that he would stay and goad his brother. "Why thank you Miss Granger, such impeccable manners." He said and looked around for the other chairs that usually sat at this table.

"Allow me." Hermione flicked her wand and transfigured a rock to a matching chair.

"So what were you two discussing?" he asked pouring himself a glass of wine.

Rodolphus was still glaring.

She took sip of wine. "We weren't discussing anything; I was sitting quite comfortably on his lap and he was snogging me senseless." She asked with humor written all over her face.

Rodolphus barked out a laugh at her rather candid response.

Rabastan choked on his wine.

"Here, let me assist you," she said, walking closer to him and walloping him on his back, making his brother continue to laugh.

Rabastan stumbled a few steps to get away from another pound on his back. "I'm fine now. Thank you." he said quickly.

She smiled sweetly and returned to her seat.

He sat down and scratched at his sleeve. She frowned. "May I see your arm? Where your burn was." She turned her body to face him.

He waived her off. "It just itches slightly." Rabastan watched his brothers' expression darken considerably.

She stood and lifted his arm, placing it on her hip so that his large hand was hanging (cupping) her bum slightly. She rolled his sleeve up and examined the redness; she murmured a spell while brushing her fingertips over the area. He felt a tingle then coolness then nothing.

"Is that better?" she asked

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you a natural Healer, Miss Granger?" Rodolphus asked hesitantly, he knew it was unlikely, but with her talent, he needed to ask.

She looked at both men. "I am," she admitted, hesitantly.

They looked at each other incredulously. Natural Healers were rare and there were no Muggle born natural Healers that they knew of, so she was a bit of an enigma.

Not a lot was known about them with the exception that they were very powerful and that they, if they weren't careful, could expend all of their magic healing someone else, ending up a squib or worse dead.

She cleared her throat. "I don't advertise it, so I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourselves." Her voice was serious.

"Of course," Rodolphus said.

The mood had shifted and Rabastan thought she looked embarrassed. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a moment and thought he looked like a little kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar; he didn't want to disappoint.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," she said taking another sip of wine.

He understood. "We wouldn't ask you to…" he let the sentence trail.

She smiled and nodded. "We should eat."

Rabastan may have been Slytherin, but somewhere in his genetic make-up was a Gryffindor mutation, his next question proved that with its blunt presentation. "Why did your mood shift? We won't tell."

She giggled at Rodolphus’ disapproving huff at his brother’s inquisitive nature. She thought it endearing. "It is an ability that is hard to explain inside pureblood communities much less Muggle born. Many purebloods don't understand how Muggle borns even have magic, much less an ability like mine.

Nymphadora Tonks was aware of … me and let it slip to Mundingas Fletcher. He told Bellatrix. She was curious as to how it all worked. She tested her theories for hours while she watched me heal myself naturally," she said her tone emotionless.

"I…"

"…Don't have to say a word. My point is that I'm already a point of curiosity being a rather powerful Muggle born witch, but in addition, I'm a natural Healer and people tend to fear what they don't understand."

Rodolphus understood he nodded and did something he doesn't ever do; he comforted her by wrapping his large calloused hand around her delicate one.

The two exchanged a heated look and Rabastan realized he was out of his league with this witch. He liked her, but he needed someone simpler.

"Miss Granger…" Rebastan started

"Hermione, we're friends now," she corrected.

He smiled. "Hermione, forgive me for interrupting your dinner with Roddy, will you excuse me? There's a simpering blonde with no brains that can't seem to get enough of me."

She laughed. "Of course."

He kissed her knuckles and nodded at his brother and left. They watched him go with head shake and smiles.

He turned towards her, "Now… where were we?" he asked and pulled her onto his lap again.

She giggled and let him pull her head down until their lips met.

_***** 7:55pm** _

Hermione walked in looking a little disheveled. "Herm… whoa. So your date went well?" Pansy asked, grinning.

"Sweet Merlin, did you do the deed?" Susan asked, jogging up to catch sight of the fast moving Chief Healer.

When she didn't say anything, they broke out into a run and followed her. "Did you?" Pansy reinforced.

Hermione stepped into her office and let them come in after. They shut the door and she untied the dress and pulled on a sports bra and scrubs. "No, but sweet goddess I wanted to so bad!" she whined, slipping off her shoes and stockings, and replaced them with scrub pants and rubber mules.

She closed her eyes momentarily remembering the evening spent in his lap most of the time. The feel of his lips on hers, the hardness of his chest, his warm palm on her breast, the silk of his hair, the way his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple gently putting pressure making her want to spread her legs for him, the grind of his erection… the gentle way he sucked on her tongue… the tender way he worshipped her neck with his lips… She mentally shook her head.

"Who was it tonight?" Pansy asked

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Hermione replied with a sly smile.

Susan and Pansy panted in jealousy. "Wow, he is delicious."

"You have no idea," Hermione said and opened the door to start her shift.

 


	5. Draco

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

It was one o'clock in the morning and everyone, medi witch nurses and staff, had eaten 'lunch'. Hermione was starving. She hadn't really eaten for her dinner date and all she had had time for during her shift was a bottle of water. This was her last patient and then she could eat.

She grimaced. It was too late/early to order take out, so she would need to venture into the hospital cafeteria or get something from the vending machines. She huffed, cafeteria then; she was violently opposed to ingesting any 'food' that stayed preserved …forever.

She walked to the door and pulled the folder, _John Bender_ it read.

She sighed and opened the door without looking at him right away. "Mr. Bender, I'm Healer Granger and I'll be treating you this evening, what seems to-“ she stopped.

She just looked at the tall wizard leaning against the padded table in front of her. His arms and legs were crossed and he was smiling at her.

She giggled –a very girly giggle that leaned towards embarrassingly girly. "Uh, hello then. What a nice surprise!" she said, genuinely pleased to see him; and then she frowned. "Are you hurt? Is something wrong with the healing process?"

He chuckled. "No. I just thought you may be hungry." He stepped aside, revealing a few boxes of Chinese food, chopsticks, bowls and two bottles of water.

Her stomach responded immediately and growled. She was so hungry; hunger did funny things to people and if you are the good Samaritan who can end that pain, you may find yourself with a willing servant, a monetary reward or, in this case, a very appreciative Healer.

"Oh Marcus! You are a lovely, dear sweet wizard, thank you so much," she groveled, taking the two short steps that brought her directly in front of him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his large form down to her level, placing her forehead against his. "I think I love you," she whispered seriously and released him to unscrew the cap on the bottle of water to drink.

He chuckled at her drama and handed her a bowl.

They ate and laughed and talked over the next thirty minutes; she checked her watch. "I have to go," she said not wanting to.

He nodded and vanished away the food excepting one fortune cookie. He handed it to her. "Open it," he urged.

She smiled and did as he bid. "True love lies right around the corner." She read aloud and looked at him.

"I should go stand right around the corner, huh?" he asked, smirking making her laugh.

He bent down brushing a kiss across her cheek and squeezing her hips with his large hands softly. "Have a nice night, Princess."

She watched him walk away and nod to the medi witches, who immediately turned in her direction.

He was quiet and handsome in a rough around the edges way. She knew he wasn't stupid as some would believe. He seemed to only add his opinion when asked specifically, preferring to observe and consider what others interject.

She felt safe with him, in spite of his coarse appearance, he was very gentle with her. His kisses were soft, his touch was light. His taste refined and his movement graceful.

She wondered what he was like when he was completely relaxed around people he knew well and who knew him well.

A second later she answered her own question; _participate in conversations that devolve into bets and curses_.

The rest of her shift was similar to her first, steady.

She went home without showering first and donned her running clothes. An hour and fifteen minutes later, she was fast asleep.

At two thirty, her alarm went off.

She stretched and laid there for a moment before remembering she was scheduled for a late lunch with Draco. She was off tonight, so she could indulge a bit and then come home to relax with a good book.

The Quidditch Pitch was casual, Quidditch paraphernalia adorned the walls. She walked in and stopped as the receptionist looked up, "how many?"

"I'm meeting someone here," Hermione responded looking around.

"Granger!" Draco waved and she nodded to the receptionist, who looked happy she didn't have to tell a war heroine that she had to wait the 45 minutes to get a table at this time.

"Hi Draco."

"I'm sorry for not waiting, but it was filling up quick and I didn't want to wait," he explained.

"No worries, good call."

The waiter came up and started to speak, but when he recognized Hermione, he babbled. "You're even prettier in person," he said then blushed, realizing he said that aloud.

Hermione smiled and ordered. "Thank you. I'll take a dark Irish Ale for right now."

The man wouldn't take his eyes off of her, so Draco cleared his throat. "I'll have the same please." It was said louder than was necessary, but since the waiter wasn't paying attention, he needed to ensure he got his drink.

The waiter nodded dumbly and walked to the bar where they heard a lot of banter then 'Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy!' making the two laugh at the drama.

"Do you want to leave?" Draco asked wondering if coming here had been a bad idea.

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. "No. They'll be fine. It'll cool down in a while."

Conversation flowed after that, easy and fun, they were relaxed and comfortable.

It was different with Draco; she had known him since she was 11 years old.

Yes, they had a sordid history, but they were peers and always would be. It was nice sitting here with him she thought. They'd been there talking for a little over an hour.

"What's going on in that complex brain of yours, Granger?"

She picked up a fry ( _he shared his with her_ ). "I was thinking that it was nice sitting here with you and that I'm having a really great time."

He looked at her for a second, he was feeling warm all over, but instead of getting all mushy he responded with humor. "Exactly how much have you had to drink?" he asked looking around the table like he was counting glasses.

She laughed and swatted at him, "I just mean, I feel comfortable with you is all. I've known you for so long, it seems natural somehow. Like maybe we could be friends after all this," she said quietly.

He frowned. "After all this?" he asked.

She rounded him with a look that reminded him of how she would look at him after he called her names in school. It was a mixture of don't-be-stupid, fear of rejection, and resigned acceptance.

She took a drink and gave him a half smile. "This is all fun, having the attention of all you handsome wizards. I love it, _really_ , but when it's all said and done; your interest in me is the result of a bet made during a poker game," she deadpanned.

"At some point in time, Draco, I will stop basking in the glory of your attentions and start getting my feelings hurt, because you really couldn't care less about me as me; I'm just a means to an end, which in this case is whatever you win. What is the prize anyway?" she asked lightening the mood.

He was watching the emotions flit across her eyes and shift as she fought with herself internally.

He took a drink and motioned to the ever present waiter for two more. "I've had a crush on you since fifth year," he confessed.

She looked at him. "You held me captive for Umbridge," She flatly reminded him.

"That's when!" he said. "That's when it happened. I had my wand pointed at your head and my hand on your shoulder. For some reason, we had to back up and I ended up being pressed up against the wall and you pressed up against me. You smelled so good and your curvy little body fit so nicely against mine." He laughed. "I was so afraid you would feel me… I was hard and it was painful."

She was chuckling. "I felt it." Then laughed aloud when his blushed and bent his head down leaning in across the table. "You didn't, I was careful!"

She shook her head and looked at him sympathetically. "No, not really, Draco. You kept squirming, which made me squirm, because I was trying to stand as far away from Crabbe as humanly possible. And then your fingers shifted lower and brushed the top of my boob and I thought 'omygod he felt me up!'”

Hermione was laughing and paused to add, “I was panicking and wanting to snog you! I had to get out of there… oh there was the whole fact that she was going to Crucio Harry too."

Draco was laughing, tears pooling in his eyes. "Seriously, thinking about sex during a time like that! We were teenagers for Merlin’s sake."

"You smelled good," Hermione remembered. "I remember wondering if you shaved yet."

He laughed some more. "I wondered if I could talk you into letting put my hand under your bra."

She barked out a laugh and held her chest as she her shoulders shook.

"Cara?" a deep voice called, Draco recognized it immediately and his humor drained out of him like water in a sink.

"Blaise?" she responded and stood to hug him, "How are you?" she asked pulling him down to sit.

"I'm well, cara. Draco long time no see," he greeted.

"Blaise. You back?" Draco asked trying not to be angry that Blaise interrupted their date.

Of course Blaise sensed this and smiled. "For now," he answered and maintained eye contact with Draco for a second longer than he should have. _A wizard thing_ , Hermione thought.

Hermione could feel the testosterone, but didn't say anything. "Cara, your article was simply breath taking. Tell me how many other Slytherins have graced your bed sheets since me?" he asked casually and then continued, "I'm sure once those snakes saw your beautiful body lit up like the Christmas posters, you had every Slytherin ever housed at Hogwarts knocking down your door."

She laughed and Draco gaped. "Just you, Blaise," she said taking a drink.

Even Blaise was surprised. "You mean you've kept this juicy little body all to yourself all this time?" he asked his fingers playing at the hem of her shirt and lifting it a little.

She smacked his hands away. "Yes, it _has_ been some time," she agreed and took another drink.

"That's not so hard to believe," she said petulantly.

"Not for you Cara, but for Slytherins, yes, it is. You're very lovely and you are good through and through – a rare quality these days, especially what we all went through. We all want a piece of the light."

She suddenly realized that she needed to leave; she put the drink down and looked at Draco. "Thank you, I really had a lovely time, but I have to go," she said and pushed Blaise so that she could stand.

He looked at her and knew that she was more than tipsy and leaning towards drunk, "Cara? You ok?" he asked in all seriousness.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You always took such great care of me, Blaise. Thanks for that. I'm fine."

Draco stood not wanting her to leave, but not sure what happened. She smiled and turned the other way. He moved quickly and grabbed her arm gently swinging her around. Before she knew it he was brushing his lips across hers in the softest kiss she had ever experienced.

Time stood still and all she could feel was the warmth and fullness of his lips.

It was over too quickly and he whispered, "I'm not here over a bet, Hermione." She could feel his mouth move against hers as he spoke the words that fell to her heart and blossomed into butterflies.

She looked at him for a second and then he was gone, sitting at the table with Blaise.

She walked out and Apperated home, falling into her bed in a happy flutter of sleep.

She woke up at 8:01 pm to incessant tapping on the window.

She drank head ache potion and opened the window to let the creature in. She gave in an owl treat and it hooted, but stood there.

She unrolled the parchment and smiled after she read it. In her haste to get changed, she almost forgot to respond.

Exactly half an hour later she heard the roar of the bike.

 


	6. Severus and the bet

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

She grabbed her jacket and stepped out onto the porch watching pull to a stop. It was a perfect night to ride and she was excited.

He passed through the gates and her wards with nothing but the familiar tingle of magic. He sat comfortable on his bike, a Harley Davidson style motorcycle with loud pipes and a wide rear tire. She was waiting for him on the porch, smiling as the breeze blew a few tendrils of hair around her face.

She was wearing snuggly fit denim jeans, black hiking boots and a pink tank top that stretched to fit her beautiful form like another skin. Her hair was back away from her face and she had her helmet resting on her one hip with her forearm holding it in place and her jacket in the other hand.

At that moment, as he saw her standing there waiting for him, he had the strangest feeling – _she's the one for me. This is no longer about a bet, although, winning is still a priority_ , he thought with a smirk.

"Good Evening, beautiful," he said smoothly as he cut the engine.

She was rendered breathless by his overwhelming presence and sex appeal, so instead of speaking right away, she stepped forward to take a closer look at his bike.

She touched the shiny chrome handlebars, the large painted gas tank, the leather seat and the rear fender, with feather light fingers. She looked like she was touching a lover's naked body with her soft caresses and quiet murmurings of beauty and adoration.

"This is a gorgeous bike. How long have you had it?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and ended the flashes of her naked and writhing in pleasure while seated on his bike going through his mind. "The bike is ten years old, but we repainted and updated it about two years ago," he answered, trying to look at the bike and not her.

"We?"

"Rabastan and I; he's quite a talented mechanic, well anything with metal. I painted her," he said, returning his eyes to the gas tank.

She looked at it as well and traced the fine lines of air brush markings; the picture was pristine. "You're very talented, Mr. Lestrange," she said, her eyes following the curves of the wolf, the glow of its eyes and the piercing gaze. It seemed as if it were looking straight her, watching her hungrily.

"One of _many_ talents, I assure you, love; and call me Rodolphus," he replied, his voice dark and velvety.

She needed to put some space between them lest she jump into his arms and shag him into unconsciousness. "Shall we go then?" she asked and started walking towards her back yard.

He frowned. "Where're you going?"

She stopped and turned. "To get my bike. You didn't think I was riding on the back of yours did you?" she snickered, that's exactly what he thought.

She continued walking and missed his childish harrumph. He looked at his bike again and sighed, "Another day then," he said to himself and the wolf painted on the bike. It growled and turned to walk into the cave painted behind it.

He heard her bike come to life and watched the area where she walked to get it.

He smiled when she came rolling out on a large yellow sports bike, wearing a black helmet with pink flames, black jacket with pink accents ( _unzipped_ ) and black gloves. Her bike had ghosted pink flames coming up the sides and on the fenders and he rolled his eyes at how incredibly girly her bike was and how much it fit her.

She lifted the visor on her helmet and smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded and smirked. "Follow me; I'll go slowly," he said.

She tilted her head. "Your bike was made for power not speed, you have no choice but to go slow, old man. How about I'll try not to get too far ahead of you, okay?"

He laughed and then stopped. "Old man?"

She laughed at him and pulled away; he followed, but once on the main road he passed her.

They raced like that for an hour, one pulling ahead, alternating who leads, when he signaled for her to follow him. She pulled behind him and turned where he turned.

It was a small private road lined with forest; she couldn't see the moon as it was hidden behind the trees.

His pipes echoed in the darkness; she followed dutifully. It never struck her that she may be in danger, she wasn't afraid of him. Though, she had to admit, in light of his role in the war and the revelation of innocence… or at least not guilty, she knew he was a dark wizard. Mysterious and cunning; his presence felt both safe and dangerous to her. Not that she thought he would hurt her, but that if anyone crossed him he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them.

They were slowing down and he pulled to the right, parking and cutting the engine. She did the same and the silence roared to life.

In front of them was a shining lake; the moon and stars reflected off its surface. She stood there for a moment looking at the picturesque scene in front of her.

He stood there watching her.

She smiled suddenly and removed her jacket, gloves and boots; when she stood and began unbuttoning her denims he stepped back. "What are you doing?" he liked the idea of her getting naked for him, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Going swimming," she said and pulled her jeans down slender, sculpted legs.

He swallowed.

She dropped them in place and took off her tank top. She shot him a playful smile and ran to the water, "Coming?" she yelled before she reached the beach.

"Not yet," he muttered and started removing clothes. He followed her lead and left his boxers.

They swam and splashed and laughed. He hadn't laughed or been this care-free since childhood, and even then, he and Rabastan were always looking over their shoulder for their father.

She loved the sound of his laughter; it was a rich sound rumbling deep in his chest. He kept his distance for a while until she splashed him. He was surprised at first and then he splashed her back much harder than she splashed her.

She screamed and cast a spell creating a large wave of water to crash down on his head. He came up sputtering; she swam to the other end of the lake to hide.

He found her pulled her close and kissed her softly.

She could feel his desire even though he shifted his body so that it wasn't poking her in the stomach. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she replied and placed her hands on his muscled shoulders.

He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against her softer one. He hadn't shaved since the morning and she could feel the stubbles of his way-past five o'clock shadow.

He pulled her tighter, lifting her slightly, she was weightless in the water, but she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist anyway and pressed down making him groan.

This position put his hardened member in direct contact with her thinly covered entry.

All at once, he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, tightened his arm around her waist, pressed his hips forward and deepened the kiss.

She was lost in the sensations as he gently sucked on her tongue and slowly pumped his hips forward creating the much desired friction against her clit. She tightened her legs and pulled his hair.

She moved her head and panted. "You need to stop, I'm gonna…"

"I know," he whispered and increased the pressure, "I want you to," he said and took her lips again, their tongues dueling for dominance.

He could feel her body stiffen and her hips respond to his; he pulled back to watch her fall apart in his arms. It was enough to push him over the edge as well and with a grunt he planted his lips on her neck and surged forward spilling his seed.

"Merlin that's never happened to me; what are you doing to me witch?" he whispered, his breathing labored.

He could feel her quick pulse on his lips at her neck. She didn't speak only held onto him; when he felt like his legs had recovered he walked them back up to the beach and onto the grass. He lay down, her still clinging to him only she had moved her legs so that she was straddling him. Her head was on his chest and she could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat.

He was caressing her back as they lay there in silence enjoying the connection.

"I'm sorry," he said softly

She lifted her head. "For what?"

"Everything that happened to you at the hands of Bella and me," he replied.

She didn't know how to respond. It had taken years for her to emotionally recover from the events leading to the Dark Lords' defeat.

"It wasn't your fault, you were under the Imperious and you were tortured to if I remember correctly," she soothed.

"I could still see and feel what was happening I just couldn't control it," he replied and continued, "I could feel her urging me, in my mind, to cut you; a child," he sighed, disgusted.

Hermione sat up, still straddling him, and watched him. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held the keys to his emotions and what she saw there was fading desire and guilt.

"Don't feel guilty," she told him, "it's over and we're alive."

A thought occurred to her. "Are you here because you feel guilty and want somehow make it up to me?" she asked hoping that was not the case.

He looked at her and his eyes glowed with anger and desire, "No. I find myself in a difficult position," he said and she waited, but he didn't continue. She didn't press.

"It's time to go back, I'm cold now," she suggested.

He nodded and the both performed a drying spell and donned their clothes.

She walked to him. "I'm going to say good night now," she said, looking up at his chiseled features.

"I'll follow you home," he said.

"No, I'll see you later," she amended and stood on tiptoes to kiss him good bye. He bent down and pulled her close, "Bye Love," he whispered and kissed her so passionately her toes curled.

She smiled at him, mounted her bike and sped off into the night. He was left there alone wondering what to do about his feelings for her.

_*****Severus** _

She woke from a restful sleep at 10:00 in the morning. She stretched and sighed, remembering the previous evening. Rodolphus Lestrange… what a complex man; dangerous and sexual – predatory even – passionate. He was also smart, funny and yielding, with her at least. Oh how she wanted to feel him inside of her last night. She couldn't though, this was just a bet and today she would get to the bottom of it.

She looked at the clock. She had time to run and do some exercise, eat a little something and bake some tea biscuits for Severus.

By 1:15 she was ready to Apparate to Ottery St. Catchpole. She walked down the sidewalk on Chatham March looking for number 70. She stopped when she found 68 and then 72; she recited an incantation revealing his home.

She smiled; it was a lovely cottage style home; a small front well-manicured yard; cream colored home with Navy blue shutters and door. She walked up to the porch and felt the tingle of wards as she passed through them. She knocked on the door and grinned when he opened it.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she chirped and walked in at his summons.

"Miss Granger," he replied, silkily

"I brought tea biscuits," she said holding the container out for him to take.

"Did you bake them yourself?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes," she stated, proudly. She was now following him into the kitchen and sunroom where he had tea prepared on a small table and comfy looking chairs.

She looked around; it was a nice home. The living area lined floor to ceiling with books; she instantly fell in love. She breathed deeply and recalled the memory of the smell of fresh parchment and leather binding.

He smirked at the wistful expression on her face and knew what she was seeing; his books. She was a fellow bibliophile.

He took a moment to really see her, not as his student, not as his Healer, not as his client, but as his … what? Not friend, he didn't call many people friends and it took years for him to consider the few _as_ friends. Love interest? He sneered, No. He was attracted to her, she was a beautiful and smart witch, but he was having trouble getting over the image in his mind of the know-it-all bushy haired swot, who saved his life.

Her hair hung loose in chestnut waves down to her waist. She was wearing a sage green sundress that fell to just above her knees. _She had knobby knees_ , he thought, but then scolded himself, overall she was lovely.

He looked up to find her watching him watching her. He recovered quickly and motioned for her to sit, "I'll just put these on a plate. If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said.

She sat and nodded still looking around.

He returned a moment later with her tea biscuits on the plate and one in his hand. He took a bite before he sat down.

She giggled at him, _wizards,_ she thought, _always food_.

He looked at her; he didn't know where to start. She saved him by leaning in and pouring tea for them both and then she spoke. Her voice was assertive and direct, her voice steady her tone serious. "I want to know the details, Severus. We both know that there is nothing between you and me except fond acceptance and possibly friendship. So I want you to tell me what went on Thursday at the Gentlemen's night and why 'polite and intelligent' conversation turned into chaos," she asked.

His lips twitched. "Who said it was polite and intelligent?"

She smirked. "Rabastan."

He nodded. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything," she said, "from the beginning."

They both sat back and sipped their tea while he spun the story. "We were there playing poker just like every Thursday, when Flint folds and conjures the latest issue of WQ."

She nods

"Of course we had all read it and Lestrange comments on how you've… grown."

"Which, Rodolphus or Rabastan?" she asked, not sure why it was important to her.

He eyes her knowingly. "The younger. Flint reads our comments aloud and the teasing starts. Lucius gets annoyed because Draco tells him he's too old. That statement, of course, offends everyone except Flint and possibly Rabastan.

We all claim that you are far too intelligent and mature to stake claim on pups. It just went downhill afterwards," he said.

She just looked at him waiting for him to get to the point. He sighs and continues, "It was Flint. He's been talking about finding a witch and settling down for a while now, but when he saw you and read the article, he commented that you were the one."

She smiled. "Why would he think that?" she mused to herself, but didn't elaborate only waited for Severus to continue.

"After he said that, Rabastan snorted and said that you wouldn't go so low as to date a Flint. Draco then commented to Rabastan, 'you think she would date _you_?' Rodolphus got offended and commented back and it just turned into one big mess complete with hexes and hospital visits." He looked at her now and sighed.

"There are three phases to the bet; first phase, go on a date. Second phase, agree to courtship. Third phase, sign a petition for marriage," he finished waiting for her blow up.

"What do you win?" she asked.

"We've each contributed to the prize, which is being held in a stasis charm. No one wins anything for phase one since you've agreed to dates with us all. Phase two is different, social etiquette demands you accept no more than three courtships and obviously only one marriage proposal unless it's a triad, but then that is only considered one petition.

So if you continue and agree to courtships, each wizard will receive ten percent of the sum and upon your signature to his petition, he will receive another twenty percent. On the day that you marry, he will receive the remaining fifty percent," he said, watching her closely.

She swallowed. "I don't know what to say," she whispered. "I don't know if I should be flattered or hurt."

He cleared his throat. "We've had plenty of conversations about witches, some of them have even shared witches and/or laughed at dating the same witch unknowingly, but only you were able to turn normally civilized wizards into cavemen, Hermione."

She put her head down and nodded. "I should go," she said and gave him a small smile, "thank you for being honest," she said and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

He watched her walk out the door and flopped back on his seat, he needed to tell Lucius he was out.

He scribbled the message and owled it straight away.

_*****Lucius** _

He was working in his study going over some financials when Severus' owl swooped in and landed on the desk.

Lucius scowled and untied the parchment:

_Lucius,_

_I'm out._

_Severus_

Lucius knew Severus had tea planned and looked at his watch with surprise, 2:15pm. He thought, with a smirk, _must have gone badly._

Lucius rose from the chair and walked over to the stasis where the prize was kept and picked up the tally sheet. He carefully lined through Severus' name right below Rabastan’s crossed name and set the parchment down.

He had four hours to prepare for the picnic.

 

 


	7. Lucius

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

Hermione

She closed the door and walked to the sidewalk; there's a park nearby so instead of Apparating home right away, she made her way to the park.

She sat down on the bench by the small lake and watched the ducks quack at the children with bread crumbs and other goodies.

She wanted to marry for love; who didn’t? That was the wrong question, plenty of people, particularly pureblood society relied on the tradition of arranged marriages between families of status; a business arrangement.

Well, she wasn't of pureblood; she was Muggle-born and proud of it!

She sighed. _Think objectively_ , she scolded herself.

None of the dates she'd been on so far have been typical. Maybe things were changing. When she was with them, it certainly didn’t seem like they were focusing on the money. They have all made her feel … desired, interesting and wanted.

They've obviously done their homework, none of them have brought her silly bobbles or other items she didn't need or want. Each date was something she appreciated and set in an environment in which that she felt comfortable.

On the other hand, they were all Slytherin, so it could all be part of the grand scheme…

This wasn't going anywhere; she could sit and debate with herself for days, she needed another approach.

Did she want to get married? Yes.

Could she see herself married to any one of them? Yes.

Was she at a point where she could narrow down the pool, so to speak? Yes.

She mentally prepared herself for _'the list'_. She decided to only consider physical attributes as a last resort, due to the overwhelming beauty of each one of them.

It was ludicrous how gorgeous each of them was.

 **Marcus** :

Quiet and thoughtful. He seemed to listen to her every word. She felt safe with him, but not overly protected. He would be ok with her independence. Would he see her as a partner; an equal? Probably.

He's rich – does that matter? It's nice to know he doesn't need to rely on anyone, but he still works, that's a plus.

He didn't seem chauvinistic in any way and Severus said he was interested in settling down. He was interested before any bet, but without knowing her personally. Something he saw in a magazine.

He's a complete gentleman, not making a move until he was sure, but would he be aggressive when wanted?

Young enough to want children; do I want children? Yes.

 **Rodolphus** :

Powerful presence, overwhelming at times; he's possessive and smart. He seems to always be scheming.

The man is sex on a stick… every move he makes drips with sex appeal. He touches me like I'm his last meal, passionate.

Protective – he would throw me behind him instead of letting me fight by his side. Hmmm, torn between flattered and offended.

He's straight-forward, no guessing what he's thinking.

He's playful and mischievous. If we had children would it be like he was just another one of them? Does he want children? Would he want me to stay home?

 **Draco** :

Sweet, in spite of our history.

Smart, though, all of them are, I consider him an equal.

He smiles a lot, which makes me smile.

Gentlemanly without the chauvinism, he's fine with me being a partner. I suspect he prefers it.

He's comfortable to me and soothing. He would be tender and loving without being sappy as well as aggressive when I want him to be.

He wants children; would he want to start right away?

He fights dirty.

 **Severus** :

The star of many a fantasy. I look up to him; he's still an authority figure. Would like to get to know him better as a _friend_ … still, that voice.

 **Lucius** :

One word: yummy…

Need to get ready for sunset picnic.

_*****Lucius** _

Hermione Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Wrought iron gates attached to a six foot high rock wall. The gates had the familiar 'MM' in the middle complete with the snakes and large green stone. _Ostentatious_.

They opened immediately and she walked through. She looked around for the large white birds she saw last time roaming the grounds, but was unable to see any, though she was sure she could hear them squawking somewhere.

The cobblestone path was lined with box bushes, green and lush and perfectly trimmed. She was nervous and had to consciously take one step at a time to make it to the door.

Her heart was beating faster and she was pretty sure that if her hands weren't holding the box of cookies she made they would be shaking uncontrollably.

The door opened just as she had made the decision to knock, "Good Evening, Miss. Master is expecting you," the little elf said in perfect English.

She smiled and it bowed.

She walked inside the foyer and was pleasantly surprised that it looked completely different than it did that fateful night just over seven years ago.

"I remodeled it," he said as he watched her look around.

She startled and then smiled at him. "It's lovely," she said and then shoved the box of cookies at him, "I brought these. They're snicker doodles," she said, not sure why she was acting so strange.

He tilted his head slightly watching her closely. She hadn't met his gaze and he could sense her anxiety. "Perhaps we should go out for dinner," he suggested.

She looked at him then and shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really. I wasn't expecting to feel so nervous, really. Forgive my rudeness," she apologized.

"You weren't being rude, Miss Granger. I'm quite impressed, actually. I can safely say that I would be adamantly opposed to entering the place where I had been previously tortured and… and well, tortured," he finished, his voice filled with understanding, regret and comfort.

She realized, at that moment, what she needed to do. "Would it be… Can we…" she swallowed, it was a strange request.

"Yes?" he asked, curious

She dropped her head and then brought it up to meet his piercing gray eyes. "May I see the room?" she asked.

He stiffened slightly; he knew the exact room to which she was referring. She needed closure. He nodded and turned on his heal beckoning her to follow.

They rounded the bend in the hallway and came to a double wooden door with black iron accessories.

He turned to look at her. "You don't have to do this," he said, quietly.

She looked at him with resolve. "yes, I do."

He nodded again and dismantled the wards. "It was the first room I remodeled," he added as he turned the knobs to open the door.

He pushed both doors open and stepped aside for her. She gasped; the room was filled with light from the setting sun. Windows, windows and more windows, it was nothing like how she remembered it to be.

She just stared in awe for a few moments when she felt him come up behind her. He placed two large hands on her small shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you can forgive the grave mistakes I've made towards you, but please believe me when I say, that there is nothing I regret more in this life than not being able to do anything to help you that night."

She felt a breeze and her cheeks cooled, she hadn't realized she'd been crying. She put her hands over his. "I forgive you," she said and took a deep breath, "We have a sunset to catch, yes?" she asked, putting on her best I'm-over-it face.

He turned her around so that she was facing him, his hands still on her shoulders. His thumbs were rubbing gentle circles on her skin near her neck.

His eyes darkened and slowly he bent down, kissing her tears softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered with each kiss.

She felt her hands move of their own accord and rest on his hips… travel slowly up to his waist… crawl up the hard planes of his stomach to the broad expanse of his chest. All the while his kisses were lingering, getting closer to her parted lips.

Her hands wrapped loosely around his shoulders; her hand flat against the nape of his neck; her fingers touching the soft hairs not captured in the leather band; His hands had dropped to her hips, pulling her body to his.

His mouth found hers; their hot breaths mixing, their tongues caressing one another. It was a burning passionate kiss, not frenzied, but controlled. Her knees were three seconds away from giving out.

He needed her closer; her body felt so good against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled tightly. His other hand traveled down the outside of her skirted thigh and gripped just under her bum. He brought her bent leg up to his hip; she willingly hooked her leg around.

This kiss was turning her to ash; soon she would just float away with the breeze.

He dropped his other hand and pulled at her thigh; in one graceful movement he lifted her. This tipped their position so that she was hunched down kissing him and his head was tilted up. Her arms were securely around his neck; her elbows touching his shoulders and her forearms crossed in the back.

His hands were still grasped tightly on her thighs near her bum holding her in place. She crossed her ankles and pulled him closer.

He began to walk to the nearest wall; their movements were now leaning towards frenzy.

She felt her back against the cool, flat wall and moaned in the next instant as his body crushed hers pressing his erection against her heated center.

He pumped forward a bit to gauge her reaction, she inhaled sharply and pulled back to look at him.

They didn't say anything, only watched each other while he thrust forward in small slow movements; each panting quietly and still holding tightly to each other.

It was intense.

POP!

Hermione startled and the little elf bowed, completely oblivious to what he just interrupted. "Master, your picnic," it reminded, and at that one moment, Hermione had not felt more irritation at house elves than she felt towards this one, even Kreacher got her sympathy… _not this one_.

Lucius sighed and set her down. He walked to the window at the other end of the room and presumably adjusted himself. She took the opportunity to right herself as well, and to think of other things, like flobberworms.

"Shall we?" he asked, smirking when he saw her scowling at his house elf.

"Yes… uh thank you for bringing me… here," she said, uncertain. She really did appreciate his indulgence, bringing her closure, but she didn't want to 'thank' him for almost making her come, that would just be weird.

He wanted to laugh at her discomfort, but wisely kept his features schooled. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her out to the pasture where the picnic was laid, "Oh this is just so wonderful!" she exclaimed.

They were on top of a hill overlooking a large part of Malfoy grounds, it was breathtaking.

They sat and he poured her wine. "Thank you," she said taking a sip of the, no doubt, expensive red wine.

They ate in comfortable silence watching the pinks, purples and yellows streak across the sky as the sun dipped behind a mountain far away, to rest for the night.

They were sitting close to each other, enjoying the peaceful songs of crickets, hoots of owls and other music made from creatures of the night.

He gently pulled her to sit in between his legs while he massaged her shoulders. "Your hands are magical… really," she giggled at her joke.

He smiled and they dipped lower.

She closed her eyes.

He swept her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck, his fingers brushed the top swell of her breasts. She felt her nipples harden.

He pulled her back so that she was pressed firmly against him, his erection pushing against her back.

His hands slid down her arms, across her covered hips and thighs to her knees where he pulled them apart.

She could feel his hot breath at her ear, his soft kisses on her neck hear his soft murmurings of desire, she was powerless to stop his hands from spreading her legs.

Once he was satisfied, he slowly ran his hands up the inside of her thighs under her skirt, squeezing and massaging.

"Let me touch you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear not waiting for a response his hands continued their trip.

He could feel the heat from her womanhood, the moist surroundings. He skimmed over her swollen cunt and placed his hands on her flat stomach rubbing and massaging, his thumbs reached to her back and he pressed and circled making her sigh.

His finger tips barely reached the waist band of her knickers, he moved his fingers slightly making her arch into them.

When she did this, her bum moved closer to him and put some pressure on his erection; he hissed in pleasure and slipped his hand under her knickers; passed her wet thatch of soft hair and into the warm folds.

"Ohhh," she moaned.

His fingers slowly, gently, softly moved around, circling her clit, pressing it, sliding under it and into her wet passage. "You feel so tight and wet. Let me feel you, Hermione, please," he whispered urgently.

He was panting, his heart was racing, his eyes were dilated, and he wanted to be inside of her.

She couldn't let this continue, she wanted to, Merlin knows how much she wanted this man inside of her, but she couldn't, not without discussing things first. She'd hate herself if she let it continue.

"Lucius," she said, her voice cracking for the hard breaths.

"Hmmm?" he replied nibbling on her shoulder and pushing another finger inside of her.

"Ah," she responded and dropped her head back onto his shoulder; back on track. "Lucius," she said with more assertion.

He stopped and sighed. "You want to talk," it was a statement not a question.

She nodded

He removed his fingers. When she turned to face him he was sucking her wetness from his fingers and watching her with intensity.

All thought processes ceased temporarily at this blatant seduction. When he was done, she knocked him flat on his back with her enthusiasm; kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. He returned the kiss with the same zeal.

When she was done she crawled away and pulled him up. "Ok," she panted, smoothing her skirt.

"You want to know about the bet," he said.

"I know about the bet, the phases, and the prize. I want to know why you continue," she said.

He looked at her and then it dawned on him. "Twenty years as a spy; you'd think he'd be able to keep one little secret," Lucius huffed.

She smiled. "I like the attention, but I want something more. I could use guidance here," she said watching him.

"What kind of guidance?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Why are you interested? You've been married already and you have money. What could I possibly bring to your life that you don't already have?" she asked.

He was fighting with himself, she could see. He wasn't the type of wizard to share any feelings with anyone unless it benefitted him directly.

In the next moment, she knew he had come to a decision. "We're going to play a game, Hermione," he said, calmly.

She quirked and eyebrow and took a sip of wine. "All right," she agreed.

"Quid Pro Quo. I'll go first," he said and smirked as she huffed since she had already asked a question.

"Why did you do it? I was under the impression you disliked the lime light," he asked, referring to the Wizard’s Quarterly article.

"I realized that life was too short to live in fear. Great reward comes with great risk. So I decided, after I graduated from University, that I would do things that put me outside of my comfort zone; live a little. When WQ approached me, I thought it sounded fun and wild and completely un-Hermione-like, so I agreed," she finished with a smile and poured another glass for both herself and Lucius.

He nodded; he was satisfied with her answer. It was her turn to ask. "You know the question," she said, flatly.

"You're right I don't need the money, it makes no difference to me one way or another; I dare say that is the case for each of your suitors," he added

"The competition then?" she asked interrupting

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought this was my answer," he chided; she huffed but bid him continue.

"…and you're right I have been married as has Rodolphus. Our marriages were arranged and though I was lucky in having Narcissa as my wife, we never loved each other. We were fond of each other and were loyal to each other, but never love or even sexual attraction; and Rodulphus, well, you don't know the half of what Bella did to him and Rabastan," he said shaking his head in memory.

"You are beautiful, Hermione, inside and out. Good. Even as a child, you had a mature sense of what was right and what was wrong and all the gray matter in between. You are the light and I am drawn to it like moth to a flame.

You are brilliant, direct and independent. I want a partner who doesn't care about my money or what I can give her. I no longer want a woman who defers to me and my wishes in all things," he said watching her for a reaction.

Even in this, listening to him speak, he was poised and aristocratic.

A thought occurred to her. "Do you want children, Lucius?" she asked.

He pursed his lips. "No. I love Draco with my whole heart, but I don't want any more children," he admitted, knowing now that she did.

An understanding passed between them and they settled into a comfortable, platonic silence.

She smirked at him. "You realize, now you must help me choose," she said, only half teasing.

He sighed and nodded resignedly. "One last question, Hermione. What happened with Severus? I actually thought he'd be perfect for you," he commented.

She snickered. "I had the biggest crush on him, did you know? Since third year when he substituted for Remus. I've had these dark potions professor fantasies about him for years… that voice," she shrilled.

Lucius chuckled.

"…but when I saw him today, there was no chemistry; only a deep seated respect. He's still my Professor and I'm still a bushy haired know-it-all in third year," she said as she shrugged.

He understood and snatched one of the cookies she brought.

She tilted her head and looked at him. "Do you think there's a chance that any of them could _love_ me?"

He swallowed the delicious cookie and reached for another while he answered her, "If Draco's owl was any indication of love in the future then I would say yes. Marcus Flint has also expressed some surprise at his growing feelings towards you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Marcus, Severus and I had lunch yesterday… at the Quidditch Pitch; _a late lunch_ ," he said meaningfully.

"You saw us?" she said.

He nodded. "Marcus was quite, how shall I say this, put out by yours and Draco's easy conversation and Draco's rather affectionate inclination towards you," he finished, smugly.

"Do you have feelings for any of them?" he asked

She smiled. "Yes, most definitely."

 


	8. Poker Night

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

_She walked into the familiar classroom and looked around fondly; so many memories. She turned at the sound of the door shutting and tilted her head in confusion. She didn't remember pushing it closed._

" _Miss Granger, you're early," he said, his deep baritone, sending shivers down her spine._

" _Yes, sir," she responded._

_She felt cold all of a sudden and looked down; she realized, with a start, that she was clad only in a lacy bra and matching knickers. She gasped and tried to cover herself with her arms._

_Unexpectedly, he was right there, in front of her; she could feel the heat from his body and the warm puffs of air moving her hair as he breathed._

" _So beautiful," he whispered._

_He pulled her close, curving his large hands around her bum and squeezing. She moaned and pressed herself against him._

_She could feel his erection and wanted nothing more than to feel him moving inside of her, stretching and pulling. "Professor," she moaned, as he rocked his hips forward._

_She lifted her head to meet his hungry gaze and wrapped her arms around his neck while lifting her leg so that her knee was balanced on his hip._

_He crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue pushing forward to explore her hot mouth. After a moment his mouth left hers and trailed wet kisses down her neck and to her shoulder only to bite her roughly making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Hot gushes of releases dampened her knickers as his hands traveled around her covered and hardened nipples pinching and pulling._

_He lifted her onto the desk spreading her legs and wiggling in between them._

_She noticed, in her haze, that he was now devoid of his robes, his hardened member standing proudly._

_He pushed her down so that she lay flat and spread her folds with two fingers revealing her swollen clit._

_She started to pant in anticipation as he lowered his face to bestow a kiss to her most sensitive region._

_She bucked and writhed as he took his meal of her release; sucking and biting until she screamed his name, "Severus!" in a fantastic climax making her mind go blank and her body go limp, "We aren't done yet, Miss Granger," he said with that voice._

_She whimpered as he stroked large cock languidly waiting for her._

_She nodded and spread herself for him, "Yes, professor," she said staring into his obsidian eyes._

_Without taking his eyes off of her, he plunged inside of her wet, warm passage moaning in pleasure. She arched her back while he pumped in and out, a firm grasp on her hips._

_He pulled her legs to rest on his shoulders; he pushed deeper inside making her lose her breath._

_He eyes were focused on their connection as he disappeared inside only to withdraw, his cock wet with her juices._

_His strokes became erratic and his thumb found her clit. He pressed and circled gently, "Miss Granger, come with me," he said, beads of sweat forming on his forehead._

_He came with a roar…_

She woke with a start, sticky with sweat and swollen and pulsing with desire. She moaned and flopped back down on her pillows. She huffed. She needed to release some pressure as her fingers quickly made their way down to where she needed them most at that moment.

She sighed afterward and looked at the clock; it was time for work. She would be working double shifts three days this week and today was her first.

_***** Thursday** _

"I'm out," Rabastan told the group and threw down his cards.

"Have you ever finished a round?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Yes… I think, maybe… no," he admitted, finally.

"Must be our charming personalities, then," Rodolphus commented.

"Male bonding and all that rot," Rabastan replied.

"Male bonding?" Lucius asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Rabastan nodded as if he hadn't said something completely poncy. "Yes, 'Mione, says it's called male bonding," he stopped, realizing his second mistake of the evening.

"'Mione? Aren't we… familiar," Severus chided still focusing on his hand.

"How would you know what she says?" Marcus asked, snapping with mild jealousy.

"We owl," Rabastan explained, lamely.

"You owl?" Lucius repeated, handing Severus the two cards he requested.

Rabastan was getting mildly annoyed. "Yes, we owl. She's really smart and easy to talk to, you know?" he told the group.

"Yes, _we_ know she's really smart – cleverest witch of our age and all that. I personally, didn't think _you_ would recognize that, but when did you start owling her anyway?" Draco asked, smirking as he watched Marcus clench his jaw.

Rabastan shrugged as the entire group of men focused their attention on him. "I don't know, I bumped into her at the bookstore and we started talking," he explained.

"You 'bumped' into her at the bookstore, Rabastan? You've never willingly stepped foot into a bookstore, so you were following her," his older brother surmised.

Rabastan ignored him and continued, "Haven't you wondered what she does when she isn't with one of us or working?" he asked, "She flits around smiling at people, saying hello to strangers. She didn't even look at Madam Malkins for shopping; only stopping for tea and books. She volunteers at the old Wizard’ home on Juniper St.. She said they don't have a permanent Healer so she visits and treats the residents there twice a week… for free," he added and then grimaced, "she's had tea with Potter and the red head twice."

Severus nodded, it was something he would expect her to do. "Where is she now?" he asked and stopped short when all five Wizards answered at once, "Working," they said.

"Who's out?" Marcus asked, referring to Hermione and not the game

"Myself, Severus and Rabastan," Lucius answered, clearly disappointed that he was not still in play.

"Why are you out, father?" Draco asked, though, he was glad he didn't have to compete with his father, the man was charm and sex rolled into a sweet tart, women fell over themselves to stay in his good graces; practically dropping their knickers at the mere wink of the elder Malfoy.

Lucius looked at his son fondly. "We want different things in life, son," he said.

Severus snorted. "You wanted to get into her knickers and she wanted a cup of tea?"

Lucius glared at his friend. He was about to retort when Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. "Like what kind of different things?"

Lucius smiled evilly. "Have you not had a conversation with the witch, Rod?"

"Of course, but we haven't spoke of the future, per se," he said, sheepishly making a mental note to get to the bottom of 'different things'

Lucius tried a different, more Slytherin tact, "If Bella had had children would you have wanted her to stay home?" he asked.

Rodulphus didn't hesitate, "of course, it's what witches do when they have a family to care for," he said

Draco smirked and picked up where his father left off. "I think you should discuss your views with her," the young Malfoy said, happily watching as Marcus unclenched his jaw and joined in the encouragement. "Yes, Rod, you should definitely share your views with our Hermione. I'm sure she would appreciate your candor," he added.

"Make sure you're assertive. A wizard can't be too lenient with strong minded witches such as her," Rabastan said with a smile, egging his brother on.

The wards shifted and Draco looked quizzically at his father. "Father, are we expecting anyone else?" he asked.

In the next second, Tink popped in. "Master Zabini here to see you," Tink said and moved to get him a drink.

"Well, hello, gentlemen," Blaise smoothly greeted, accepting the drink from the little elf.

"What brings you, Blaise? Rabastan's out, care to join in?" Draco invited.

Blaise took a sip and shook his head. "No, I only came to… _warn_ you," he said, sitting down.

"Warn us?" Draco repeated.

"Potter and the Weasel are up in arms about Hermione. I believe they're on their way here," he said.

Draco and Marcus narrowed their eyes at the dark haired wizard; something wasn't right.

"Tell me, Blaise, do you have designs on our witch?" Draco asked.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. " _Our_ witch, eh?"

They waited for him to come up with an answer. "No, I've had my time with her," he said, finally.

"Why did you and she part ways?" Marcus asked, very curious as to why Blaise didn't stake a claim when he had the chance.

Blaise was silent for a time and then spoke slowly. "She wasn't ready," he said, quietly perusing the books on the wall.

It dawned on Rodolphus first. "You proposed," he half stated, half accused.

Blaise nodded, but didn't speak.

"She said no?" Severus asked.

Blaise nodded again. "She said she wasn't ready to settle down; that she wanted to finish school… save the world," he added the last derisively.

Marcus had a momentary panic attack. "What if she isn't ready to marry now?"

"She is," Lucius said, surprising the group.

Draco was still pouting, but asked, "Potter already saved the Wizarding world, we don't need another Gryffindor doing it. She should give some other House a chance," he mumbled making Marcus, Lucius and Severus chuckle.

The wards shifted again and Lucius stood to receive the two. "That must be the dynamic duo," Marcus said.

Tink led them in and handed them drinks. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. How wonderful to join us, won't you have a seat?" Lucius invited.

The two just stood there for a moment taken off guard by his cordial invitation.

"Uh… no, we just came to … to tell you to stop what you're doing, right now, before anyone gets hurt," Ron stuttered.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, piercing them with black eyes.

Potter shook his head. "That came out wrong. What he means is before Hermione is hurt," he corrected.

"Why would she be hurt?" Rodolphus asked

They took a seat and began to explain. "We've never seen her so happy. I mean she's usually up beat and cheerful, but now, since you all, she is beaming."

They all smiled and Rodolphus asked, "Who does she talk about?"

"No one, but we know it's because of you. She received an owl from you Lestrange,” Ron jutted his chin at the elder brother, “and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day."

"How do you know it was from Rodolphus?" Rabastan asked, petulantly.

"I asked who it was from and she said Roddy," Ron said making his voice sound girly when he said the elders' name.

"And after she had lunch with Draco, she gushed about how 'sweet' you were and that you shared your fries. It was really hard to listen to," Harry added, making a sickly face.

"She likes Marcus too, said he was… what were the words? – oh yes, intriguing and warm," Blaise added and then smirked, "I think she also said 'man candy' in reference to him," he said, making Marcus smirk as well.

Each wizard beamed with flattery, which was quickly dashed when Harry spoke again, "You have to stop. You're going to break her heart. She doesn't have anyone, but us," Harry pleaded, worried for his friend.

"What is it that you want from her? She doesn't deserve to be played with," Ron snapped, annoyed that his friend was being toyed with.

"No one will hurt her, Mr. Weasley. It started as a bet stemming from the article, but I am fairly certain that the wizards involved at this stage are in this to win her heart," Lucius said, his voice steady.

Marcus and Draco nodded and looked to Rodolphus. He noticed after a moment of being lost in thought, "Of course, yes," he said quickly.

Feeling they had their say, Harry set his drink down. "We should go now. Thank you for your time, gentlemen," he said.

"Why not stay for a round, we have room," Draco invited.

Tink popped in again and brought a parchment to Severus. He opened it and smirked, scribbled a response and sent it back with Tink to be owled.

"What was that?" Draco asked, recognizing Hermione's seal.

"She wants to meet with to discuss a few things," he said, deliberately being vague.

**_*** The message_ **

_Severus,_

_I'm at my wits end. I'm having dreams about you – NOT NORMAL!_

_I think you've cursed me. Meet with me so I can get to the bottom of this or hex you. Noon tomorrow at the Leaky._

_Hermione_

**_***return_ **

_Hermione,_

_Of course I'll meet with you. Though, there's no need for hexes. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for your sudden… interest._

_Severus_

 


	9. Wizard's Crossing

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

She waited for him patiently sipping her butter beer, "Hermione," he greeted, rounding a table and chairs then sliding into the booth seat across from her.

He frowned. "You look … out of sorts," he commented. He hadn't realized she was losing sleep over dreams.

"Ok, now, before I tell you all this, tell me one thing," she demanded.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Conditions, Miss Granger?"

"Indeed," she responded, taking his usual quip and handing it back to him.

He nodded.

"Did you do something, perform some kind of magic or otherwise that would provoke these dreams about you?" she asked in a stage whisper.

"No," he answered, "but tell me what am I doing in those dreams you're having?" he asked innocently, but she saw the glint of mischief in his obsidian eyes.

She responded bluntly. "Making me scream your name while you fuck me until I can't walk."

Silence.

"Tom… a firewhiskey please," Severus called to the bartender.

"Two!" Hermione added.

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Have you had these …dreams before?" he asked.

She paused and then nodded.

"Are they similar in nature?" he asked

She paused and then nodded.

The firewhiskey came and they both downed the burning liquid quickly.

That's the last thing Hermione remembered clearly. The rest is just a hazy blur of dizzying debates and the security at finding a new best friend – if only until the alcohol exited the body.

She woke up in one of the rooms for lease above the Leaky's bar.

She lifted the dingy cotton sheet and sighed in relief to see that she was still wearing her scrubs; lifting her head to the sound coming from the loo, she called out, "Severus?"

He walked out, his hair wet from showering, "Hermione," he said, his voice emotionless.

"Did we?" she asked, wiggling her hips under the cover of the sheet. She was almost certain they had not as she was fully clothed and didn't feel that soreness obtained from bodily intrusion; then she frowned, maybe Severus was just lacking in the 'man parts' department, maybe the former spy was grumpy for a reason.

As if he read her thoughts, he commented, "I can assure you Miss Granger, I have never left a witch unsatisfied. No, we did not have relations," he answered in his usual silky tenor.

"We just got rip roaring drunk and fell asleep in the same bed?"

He paused from drying his hair with a towel, "In a word, yes."

She nodded. "Did draw any conclusions as to why I'm having wet dreams about you?"

"Yes, but none were satisfactory. The most plausible reason is that you're sexually frustrated and your mind is comfortable with me. It probably has more to do with the fact that you've been having rather naughty fantasies about me since your third year, so your subconscious draws from the pool instead of creating new ones as opposed to some new found desire to be wedded and bedded by me."

She nodded again and tapped her stomach in response to its rumble. She looked at him sheepishly. "Want to get something to eat?" she asked.

He smirked. "That would be acceptable," he said.

She got up and cast a quick Scourify on her person and her mouth, threw her hair in a ponytail and walked out the door.

They sat down at the booth they had occupied a few hours ago and ordered.

"What time is it?" she asked wondering where her watch had gone.

Severus checked his. "Almost 7:30 pm," he answered, surprising himself at how late it was.

He didn't have much of a head ache and his dinner companion didn't seem to have much of one either.

Tom approached the two with a knowing smile. "How're you feelin'?" he asked.

"Hungry," she answered not looking at the twinkly-eyed man.

Severus was feeling short tempered, more short-tempered than usual. "Bring us two bowls of beef stew with bread, old man," he snapped, sending Tom scurrying for the kitchens.

The door creaked and in walked two tall figures, one dark and broad the other slender with light brown hair.

Severus recognized them immediately and they him in return. He looked across the table at Hermione to find her head resting on her forearms on the table top, _maybe her headache is worse_ , he thought.

Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey slowly made their way to the booth. "Severus…" Marcus looked at the rather put-out form of Hermione Granger and wondered if she were all right. "Hermione," he greeted after a moment's pause.

She lifted her head, making Severus snort and cringe at her distressed, hung-over state. "Marcus. Healer Pucey," she croaked in greeting and dropped her head back down, making Severus grunt in humor.

"Care to join us?" Severus asked, sliding down making room.

The men exchanged glances and then sat.

Tom took their order and hurried out with their drinks. "Healer Granger, Are you well?" Pucey asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She shook her head no. "I need hang-over potion," she grumbled

Marcus snorted and rubbed her back gently. He looked at Pucey expectantly and found him chuckling at her current state. He sighed when Marcus narrowed his eyes at him. "I have some," he said and pulled out the small glass tube of pink liquid.

She looked up. "You just carry it around with you?" she asked.

Pucey shrugged. "You never know when it'll come in handy," he said, casually.

Marcus had taken to softly massaging her scalp.

She poured the vile potion down her throat and moaned at Marcus' ministrations. "That feels so nice," she whispered.

He smirked and continued until the food came.

She felt much better. "Thank you Healer-"

"Just Adrian," he corrected.

She nodded. "Thank you, Adrian."

"I guess you're not working tonight, Granger?" Pucey asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Not at St. Mungo's. I was planning on visiting the Wizard’s Crossing assisted living tonight, but Severus got me drunk, so I think I'll just stay home lest I get myself in more trouble," she ranted.

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't speak.

"That is a gross misrepresentation of the facts, Miss Granger, and here I was under the impression Gryffindor told no tales," Severus quipped.

She huffed. "There is nothing about grossly misrepresenting facts in the How-to-be-a-Gryffindor handbook. However courage and bravery are detailed ad nauseam," she sniped and took a bite of bread.

Marcus snorted and Adrian quirked his eyebrows and cautiously looked at his former head of house.

Apparently the former Death Eater was feeling generous today and opted to change the subject. "You can still visit Wizard’s Crossing, Miss Granger, you are perfectly fine, now. Though, I wonder why you would visit such a facility, when it is merely a rather graphic look into your future," he said, smoothly.

"Not my future, but yours, perhaps. All those, grumpy and perverted old men, you'd fit right in." She shrugged. "You should come," she said to Severus

Marcus was watching them banter back and forth closely. She was relaxed and comfortable with their former potions professor. The back of her hand also kept brushing the back of his. He liked it.

"…and what can I offer those fine wizards?" he asked.

"Conversation; they only want to know they haven't been forgotten," she said, effectively ending his argument.

He sighed, resigned. "When are we going?"

She perked up. "Right after we eat. Pucey, Marcus, Can you come?"

"I just came from work," Pucey whined.

She huffed. "Come on, we can treat twice as many as I do alone – they don't have a regular Healer. It's good for the soul," she pleaded smiling and batting her eye lashes.

He stared at her non-committally.

Her face dropped. "Fine, I'll give you and Daphne your anniversary off," she bargained.

"Done!" he said and popped a piece of bread in his mouth.

Sometime during that conversation, her and Marcus had started holding hands, currently his thumb was brushing soft strokes over her knuckles. It seemed to Hermione that he wasn't aware of the affectionate gesture; she on the other hand was hyper aware.

Severus threw down enough to pay for both Hermione's and his meal. "That's for getting you drunk," he snapped, but she could see the humor in his eyes.

"Yes, well… don't let it happen again, I'm very impressionable you know," she teased back and then scowled when both Adrian and Marcus snorted in response.

She, with the three Slytherin, walked to Wizards Crossing for their visit.

Marcus the picture of peace; stoic and calm on the outside, his stomach was auditioning for the Wizarding acrobats that came around yearly.

He was holding her hand and she was not pulling away. He figured she didn't realize that they were, but he did. All he could focus on was how her soft skin of her knuckles felt under the rough pads of his thumb. He took the time, as they were strolling along, to look at her. She was beautiful, even after working overnight and apparently getting drunk with Snape. Her hair was in a pony tail that bounced down her back. Her face was devoid of make-up and her scrubs – light blue, picturing a little man with a bald round head, holding a shotgun straight out with a caption that read ' _I'm hunting wabbit_!' and a rabbit chewing on a carrot with the caption ' _What's up, Doc_?' She wore white trainers and no jewelry, and she still smelled clean.

"Marcus?" she asked

He looked down at her. "We're here. While Severus is off charming the pants off the old folks will you assist Adrian and me?" she asked.

He just nodded and smiled at her, _he would do anything she asked_.

She pulled him along and was greeted by every resident in the large facility, Marcus thought it was strange that they all kissed and hugged her. Purebloods didn't show emotion, good or bad, so when greeting one another, it was usually a hand shake between wizards and air kisses between witches, but Hermione hugged and smiled and coo'd at all of them. He hoped she didn't expect him to do that, he didn't know if he could.

Adrian nudged his shoulder. "That's how she is with children and old folks," he told Marcus, "They love her," he said, quietly.

After two hours of treating patients, she was ready to go. She gave the nod to Adrian and Marcus who started to clean up and Severus to wrap things up.

As they walked outside Severus pulled her aside before he Apparated away. "Thank you, I did enjoy that," he said without ado.

She turned around feeling deeply satisfied that he enjoyed something so …nice.

"I'm going to, Daphne gets off in half an hour," Adrian said.

"Thank you so much for helping. I really appreciated it… and I'll send an owl to myself to make sure you get your anniversary off," she reminded.

He laughed. "No need; it was good for the soul. Good night." Pucey nodded to Marcus and popped out.

"Care for a cuppa?" Hermione asked the tall, quiet wizards standing near her.

"I'd love one," he said and picked her up to Apparate to her home.

They landed in front of her door.

She snickered and opened the front door making kissing noises.

"Do you mind terribly if I leave the tea to you while I take a quick shower?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said and waved her away and walked to the kitchen.

She was out in 15 minutes; Marcus was sitting in the darkness by the open patio door, his face turned up to the breeze.

He heard her come in and smelled the scent of fresh linen. "Come sit," he said, patting the small spot next to him. Her pajamas weren't really pajamas, they were more like cotton casual clothes; pink cotton shorts with a white wife beater-type tank top.

She slid in the chair next to him, his arm coming around her shoulders as if by second nature. His other hand lifted her legs over his lap.

He handed her a cup of tea while they sat there in silence for a time. "I should go, you must be exhausted," he said, his voice a whisper.

"Don't go. I haven't been this comfortable in a while," she told him avoiding his gaze.

She gasped in surprise, when he suddenly stood, picking her up with him and walked to her bedroom.

"Well, I'm tired," he said and placed her on her bed while he toed off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. "Move over, Granger," he commanded softly.

She smiled at him and pulled back the covers for them both.

He slid in and noticed immediately that her sheets smelled like lavender. She was currently snuggling up to his body, like a kitten seeking warmth.

When all was said and done, her leg was in between his, his arms around her body meeting at the small of her back, and her head rested on his chest.

"Good night, Marcus," she whispered.

"Good night, love," he replied and closed his eyes willing his thoughts to another direction.

 

 


	10. Book Smart and the Male Agenda

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

 

Hermione woke with a jolt. It was still dark out and she couldn't move. One of her legs was trapped. There was a large steel band wrapped around her waist, something hard was poking her bum and her right breast was being massaged.

Warmth flooded between her legs and she pressed her bum into whatever was poking it… then she realized, she was not alone, this was not a dream.

She gasped softly and stiffened slightly.

"Princess?" Marcus asked softly, gently grinding his hips into her bum.

She nodded and sighed when he placed kisses on her shoulder and neck. "Marcus…"

"Hmmmmm," came the deep rumbled reply.

His arm squeezed tighter and his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple harder, she moaned; it had been so long… and Severus did say she was probably sexually frustrated she rationalized mentally.

She circled her hips. "Yes," he whispered.

The flat of his hand trailed down her flat stomach across her hips and down between her thighs, he nudged them apart by inserting his knee between hers and slid his hand under the waist band of her shorts.

She grabbed his wrist, but didn't stop it. "Ok Princess?" slowing his progress, but not stopping.

She swallowed. "It's… well, it's been a while and …" she couldn't say the words out loud, they sounded so juvenile to her own ears, she couldn't imagine how ridiculous they would sound to him.

He found her mound, but didn't delve further. Moving his fingers back and forth only spurned her need to feel him, but he prompted her earlier thought, "…and?"

She shut her eyes tightly and unconsciously squeezed his wrist harder, willing herself to just spit it out. She huffed and said the words that heated her skin and caused him to chuckle. "Will you respect me in the morning?" she asked, mortified.

He sighed and let his arm go slack. "No, princess. I won't. You'll just be another notch on my wand after tonight. Now open up for me, baby, it'll be over quickly, I promise," he coaxed.

She couldn't believe her ears and turned a little to see his face. What she saw there made her roll her eyes and smack his arm playfully.

Marcus Flint had a sense of humor, _who knew?_

He chuckled again. "I don't know whether to slap the smirk off your face or snog you senseless," she said smiling.

"I vote for snog," he replied and then turned serious.

"If you don't want to, we can stop, love," he offered, internally he was screaming at himself for giving her an option.

She bit her bottom lip. "What will it mean for you if we do?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and then sighed; he didn't have to say, she knew what it would mean. She nodded and turned in his arms to face him.

He could tell by her expression that she wasn't ready to take that step with him yet. He would have to wait for her to make a decision at another time.

He closed his eyes and squeezed her tightly. "But you feel so good," he half whined. She giggled and pulled him down for a kiss, which quickly turned heated.

Before he knew it she was on her back, he was in between her legs and they were dry humping.

He needed to stop. "Princess, I can't …" he said, his lips on her cheek. They were panting.

She swallowed. "Ok," she said, mentally scolding herself for letting him stop. He pulled out of bed and though it was dark, she could see the muscled outline of his torso, arms and broad shoulders. His narrowed waist, tapered hips and sculpted legs – the man was a God.

He smiled. "Like what you see, princess?" he teased.

She threw a pillow at him.

After he was dressed, he bent down leaving a soft kiss on her temple. "See you later," he said and left.

The next few weeks went by in a whirlwind; Hermione worked double shifts and managed the floors as was her responsibility. She owled Marcus, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Harry and Draco as often as she could, but didn't see them for a while.

Every time Pucey saw her, which was every time they transitioned shifts; he would mention Marcus, to the point where she threatened to give him bunny ears and a fuzzy tale. He stopped.

The night she finished her third double shift in a row she dropped into bed looking forward to a full night's sleep and four days off.

She woke up to the smell of coffee. She frowned and then smiled, if they wanted to kill her, they probably wouldn't be brewing coffee right now.

She got up, mindless of her current state of undress, and walked into the kitchen.

"Draco?" she asked, stretching.

He dropped the cup of coffee and she startled at the sound of it breaking. He was staring at her; he seemed to be unaware of the cup breaking.

"Here, let me get that for you," she said and waved her wand to repair it.

His eyes remained firmly fixed on her hips.

She was wearing a small thin t shirt with no bra. It ended right at the indention of her waist. Her knickers were small boy shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination.

He walked to her silently, his mind not registering anything but the call of her body to his. He placed his hands on her hips. "I want you," he whispered and sunk to his knees.

He left open mouthed kisses on her stomach, each hip, and the apex of her covered thighs. She swallowed a moan and carded her fingers through his hair. "Draco we shouldn't," she told the handsome blond currently on his knees in front of her.

He took in a deep breath through his nose. "I've dreamt of how you'd taste… let me," he said and hooked his fingers inside the band of her bottoms, pulling them down.

He was so assertive; it both turned her on and worried her somewhat. He was so single-minded she wasn't sure that if she wanted him to stop, that he would stop.

She was arguing with herself on whether she should stop or not when she was jarred out of her mental debate by the flat of his warm tongue pressing against her swollen clit. "Oh dear Goddess," she exclaimed in hushed tones.

The only thing holding her up were his hands gripping the backs of her thighs just under her bum, they were squeezing and kneading.

"You taste divine, witch," he murmured and swirled his expert tongue through her fold again.

She could feel the pressure building. "Draco," she called and he pressed harder, swirling his tongue faster.

"Draco," she called again, closing her eyes as his lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves and his warms hands massaging her bottom, pulling her cheeks apart and skimming the inside with his fingers.

She was panting. "Oh … Draco," she called louder, but this time it was said out of pleasure, not to stop him.

He grasped her bum bringing her center closer, his tongue and lips and teeth nipping, licking and sucking hungrily. He wanted all of her.

The floo clicked and activated. "'Mione?" Ron called making Hermione jump away from a very annoyed Draco Malfoy.

His lips were wet from her essence. "Just a minute," she croaked and walked up to the shiny lips of her blonde haired wizards.

Kissing him deeply, she licked herself off his face and fisted her hands in his hair when his tongue plunged into her mouth and his arms wrapped strongly around her waist. "Tell him to come back later," he growled.

She shook her head. "I can't we've been planning for weeks," she said, "I'm sorry, _really_ ," she said not knowing how exactly to convey how very sorry she was that Ron couldn't wait thirty more seconds… she was so close!

Draco snorted, understanding. He nodded. "Another time," he said softly.

He walked outside and Apparted.

She walked to the floo just as Harry and Ron were exiting. "Was that Malfoy?" Ron asked turning towards the door and then, "What are you wearing?" he shouted hiding his eyes.

Harry was just standing there smiling evilly. "Shut up, Harry," she said turning towards her room to shower and change. "Be out in a minute," she called.

"Only a minute? It usually takes me much longer," Harry teased, not referring to her shower.

She giggled. "I was almost there. It shan't take me long," she teased back.

Ron groaned and covered his ears not wanting the visual.

Three hours later they were sitting at a cafe laughing and talking after a pleasant visit with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

"So who're you gonna pick, Mione?" Ron asked shoving half a sandwich in his mouth.

She shrugged.

Harry watched her. "You like more than one, then?" he asked.

She nodded, but still didn't say anything.

He knew she didn't want to get hurt or be the brunt of some joke, so he was trying to find a way to phrase it tactfully.

Ron, however, had no such issue and just said, "Scaredy cat," he called her.

"I'm not a scaredy cat, Ron. I am just not sure what their intentions are, is all," she snapped.

"Marriage, duh," he answered taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

She huffed and Harry rolled his eyes. "How do _you_ know?" She asked.

"They told us…" he shut his mouth at that point and Harry closed his eyes.

She tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but did you say they told you?"

She focused on the silent best friend. "Harry?"

He sighed. "Look, we were just worried. We knew that you liked at least Malfoy and Flint and we wanted to make sure they weren't playing some game with you," he explained.

"Mmmhhhmmm, and you didn't think I could take care of myself, is that it?" she asked angrily.

"No, of course we know you can take care of yourself, but we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt," Harry pleaded.

Ron jumped in. "We love you, ‘Mione. Wouldn't you do what you could for us if you thought we were in over our heads?" he asked, Harry smiled thinking Ron just saved their arses. His smile faded quickly when she stood up almost knocking over the table.

"In over my head? Why because I'm still that little buck tooth swot, who wizards find revolting?" she asked, eyes darting from one to the other.

They didn't speak… wise move on their part.

"I'll have you know, I haven't been that girl in quite some time and though I may not be some trollop hopping from one bed to another, I am fairly used to wizards making their interest in me known, but thank you, for once again, underestimating me!"

She was huffing and her fists were clenched. "I should go," she said suddenly and threw some Galleons on the table to pay for her meal. She knew her reaction was irrational, but she had been away, on her own, for quite some time. She took care of herself and made good decisions.

Even when she was part of the Golden Trio she made sure that her boys were taken care of. She never once, underestimated them nor did she treat them like lesser beings; like they did her.

This was such a sore point for her, she was an independent witch, smart and successful, but here they were basically telling her that she was book smart, but didn't understand the male agenda.

Truth be told, she didn't really, but she was too far gone to stop now.

She grabbed her purse, and turned to flee, but ran right into the solid front of muscle of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Easy tiger," he teased, holding her shoulders gently while scowling at her two friends.

"’Mione, wait," Ron said holding his hand out to her.

She glared at him. "I'm going," she told him and tried pushing her way passed Rodolphus.

He didn't budge. "Are you all right, love?" he asked.

She sniffled, not really understanding where the tears were coming from, but they were here, so she nodded and avoided eye contact.

"No, you're not," he said and pulled her with him, sending a dangerous glare to Ron and Harry promising pain and torture if they followed.

"Do you want to marry me, Rodolphus?" she blurted, once out of ear shot.

He stopped and looked at her. "Maybe we should have this discussion in private," he suggested and with a loud CRACK, they Apparated away.

 


	11. Blaise and Tooley and Shoe Shopping

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

She opened her eyes, but didn't let go right away. She liked the warmth from his skin, his muscled chest, the broad shoulders and the way his strong arms held her close.

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

He swallowed and held her tighter. "If I don't step away now, love, I won't be able to at all," he whispered to the top of her head.

She tilted her head and pressed her body harder against his. "What will you do then? …if you don't step away, Roddy?" she asked, her voice soft and innocent. He knew better, though, she wasn't innocent.

Caring, compassionate, perhaps naïve in some respects, but not innocent.

He groaned. "I'll bury myself inside you, love and not ever come out." His body had reacted the second she touched him, but now he was raging hard and wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her wet folds.

She closed her eyes and asked the question, "What will it mean? To you, if we do?"

He quirked a brow and wondered what her motive for asking was; he could smell her arousal, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but it was a strange question, Was she afraid he wanted more or was she afraid he didn't want more?

He sighed, they came to talk, so he meant to talk. "Why don't we sit?" he asked, motioning to the small bench in the garden; it had a little table in front.

A little elf was setting tea on it as they walked towards it.

Once tea was poured and they were settled, Rodolphus resigned himself to 'talk'. "So why all the deep questions, Hermione?"

She looked at him with a half-smile mixed with sadness. "I want love, Rodolphus, and marriage and the whole happy ending, but right now, I want to have sex. I want to shag, with no strings, so I can think straight. I have developed feelings for…"she stopped for a moment and looked at him.

He smirked. "Me, Malfoy and Flint," he allowed without judgment and bade her continue.

She nodded thinking this was the strangest most open and honest conversation she's ever had and funny that it was with a Slytherin.

"… and you guys just don't have sex without strings," she laughed a backpedaled at his raised eyebrow, "I mean you do, but not with me." She huffed. "Do you have any idea how long it's been for me?" before he could respond she continued ( _he was amused and it took a strong amount of will power not to smile_ ), "I'll tell you, six years. Six years! I was fine, I would get an urge every once in a while, satisfy it and move on, but since this stupid little bet that you … you…" she wanted to call them idiots – morons- something as she was getting angry revealing her feelings like this, but she didn't instead opting to clench her jaw, "wizards," she bit out, "involved me in, I can't seem to stop thinking about it! And every time I get close, with one of you, you stop or we get interrupted." She half sobbed dramatically and placed her face in her hands. "I'm so …" she couldn't think of the word.

"Frustrated?" he supplied.

She nodded.

She jumped when she felt his large calloused hand on her thigh. "I can help, love. I won't make love to you until you're mine," she sighed in disappointment, but he smiled and held a hand up, "but I can make you feel better, so you can… think," his voice was so seductive and low.   He needed this witch. _Needed her_. He felt like he couldn’t breathe without her, so if she wanted release, he would certainly provide it.

His hand was slowly making its way to the junction of her thighs.

He was leveling her with a piercing gaze, making her shiver with desire, but something was stopping her, "you won't judge me?"

He shook his head. "No love," he whispered leaning closer to her.

She pulled back. "Why not …all the way?" she asked breathless.

Something in his eyes shifted. "When we take that step, I will be the last wizard to feel your warmth, to stretch you. Mine will be the last name you will scream, my love."

She smiled dazedly. "You seem awful confident, Roddy," she said letting him pull her.

"I am, love, I am," he told her smiling as her eyes fluttered shut when he tugged gently on her hair.

He pulled her onto his lap and carried her to the grass. He kissed her softly and licked his way down to her collar bone. He loved hearing her say his name 'Roddy' in whispered urgency, while he pleasured her.

He loved that she was so responsive, he loved that she was inexperienced enough to pant at a mere touch of his hand or lick of his tongue.

He unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall open, revealing a lacy pink bra and endless pale skin. He tucked his large hand inside her waist band slowly making a path to her mound.

She gasped in joy and spread her legs for him.

He took her pink nipple in his mouth to suckle softly. She was moaning and writhing under his ministrations. Inserting his thick finger into her heat he closed his eyes a moment to relish in how wet and tight she was for him, this was just his finger.

The steady pump of his wrist had Hermione panting and groaning against his hungry mouth. "Yes, don't stop, please Roddy," she hissed feeling his bicep twitch in rhythm to him finger fucking her.

He wanted to come, this was making him hot, his pulse was racing, his skin was sweating, his eyes were dilated, his breathing labored. "Let go love, come for me baby girl, yesss," he said. He had wanted to taste her, but knew she was close. He would taste her later. Her walls started to pulse around his finger, but just as she was about to hit the blissful and long awaited climax ( _brought on by someone else)._

"Lestrange!" the voice boomed, and it was getting closer.

He stopped and she sobbed. "Noooo," she whined, "Sooo close."

She opened her eyes and stood roughly. He looked up at her. "Baby, I…"

She stopped him with a hand held up. "It's fine, really. I need to go," she said hoping he would understand.

He did and nodded.

She bent down to kiss him. "See you later, yes?"

He stood with her lips attached to his and chuckled when she had to tip toe to keep in contact, he pulled her up. "Yes," he answered.

He set her down and smacked her bottom lightly as they headed towards the visitor. "Lestrange!"

"Yes," Rodulphus answered.

The man was about to speak when he shut his mouth abruptly when he noticed Hermione. "Well hello, you look familiar Miss…"

"Granger. I must go, Rodolphus, Have a lovely evening," she said and tilted her head in acknowledgement to the man she didn't know and walked out.

She went home and berated herself.

This is ridiculous. She's a grown woman, a _Healer_ , A successful witch! Cleverest witch of her age, for cripes sake. She'd always been more mature than her peers, certainly more mature than any wizard that crossed her path.

But here she was panting after sex like some dog in heat… no, she shouldn't be so harsh. She wanted sex; she wanted sex with a select few, all of whom would take her carnal acquiescence as a sign that she was going to marry them.

She could wait! She'd waited this long, she wasn't some teen ager who couldn't control her urges; she was a grown, adult witch.

She undressed and took a bath, resisting the urge to satisfy the swollen pressure screaming for release just below the water.

She decided to treat herself to shopping … in Canterbury Heights ( _an upper-class shopping district that many of the older pureblooded families frequented. It hadn't changed much, except now they didn't sneer at her when she walked in, she figured it had more to do with her being who she was rather than them turning over a new leaf and suddenly loving all things Muggle_.).

She was eyeballing a lovely pair of daring leopard print stilettos when she heard the soft whistle and felt the heat of a body behind her. "Those are sexy, Cara, would you like them?" he asked smoothly.

She smiled and half turned towards him and then back to the window housing the shoes. "I don't know. I'd never wear them," she sighed.

"Always so practical. Get them, it'll make you feel better," he coaxed.

"I feel fine, Blaise. What would make you think otherwise?" she asked focusing on the shoes.

He chuckled darkly. "You forget to whom you speak, Cara. You only ever look at shoes when you're upset about something and judging by the racy style, you must be on the verge of hexing someone into oblivion," he finished flatly.

Not really caring who she would be hexing, he was certain he would help her if she asked, but he did care about her.

He was close enough now; she let her head drop back to his upper chest near his shoulder. "I'm not upset at anyone in particular, more annoyed at myself, I guess."

He wrapped strong arms around her. "You need a little TLC, love. Let's go back to my place and we can talk. I'll call Tooley," he said smiling, knowing she wouldn't resist.

Tooley was one of his house elves. He had bought him special for many Galleons due to his unique training in the arts of massage. Hermione had fallen head over heels with the elf shortly thereafter.

"Tooley?" she asked quietly, slightly ashamed of herself for being so interested in the elf's talents.

He nodded smugly. "Mmm hmm."

"Ok," she said simply.

He started to pull back, but she stopped him. "Wait!"

He looked at her. "I need the shoes," she said sheepishly, making him laugh.

"Let's go get the shoes then, Cara," he said taking her hand and leading her into the store.

She walked out happy as a clam with a box of shoes to die for.

She spent the rest of the day getting doted on by Blaise, in his home, in Italy. They were currently talking about healing and how she could stand all that 'yuck-ness' ( _a technical term coined by Blaise_ ).

He was sitting slightly kitty-corner to her front, in a terry cloth robe and nothing else, sipping tea. She was lying face down on the massage table with a towel over her bum while Tooley worked his magic.

There was silence interrupted by happy moans from the witch on the table. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

She answered his question with a question, "Did you really love me, Blaise?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

He didn't speak for a moment. "You know it's true, Cara," he answered avoiding present or past tense.

"I loved you too," she sighed wistfully.

Love **d**. Lov **ED**. He hated that she said that.

"And who do you love now?" he asked, his gaze penetrating.

She lifted her head and smirked. "You can't fool me, Blaise," was all she said and just like that, he knew they weren't meant to be… at least not long term any way.

He waved Tooley off and the elf disappeared silently. Blaise took his place, kneading and rolling.

He removed the towel from her bum; she gasped lifting her head, her startled eyes meeting his intense ones.

They stared at each other for but a moment when she broke contact and put her head back down. He went back to massaging her lower back, running the flat of his hands down her toned globes his fingers delving into the crack in between.

She moaned quietly and arched her back a little – enough to lift her bottom into his hands.

He was hard now and pressed against the side of the table to ease the pressure.

He bent down to trail kisses down her spine, her bum her thighs. He discarded the robe and climbed on the table, which was roughly the size of a twin bed.

He straddled her hovering just above rear mid-thigh, she was watching him. Her eyes were raking over his toned chest and muscled abdomen; his smooth dark skin and the wired patch of black hair surrounding a rather impressive erection.

He leaned down so that he was on fours, his hands resting on either side of her breasts. "Open a little for me baby," he said lowering himself so that his cock was urging forward into her waiting heat.

She lifted her bum and spread her thighs a bit, he pushed forward gently filling her. She was panting and saying 'yes yes yes' like mantra.

He gritted his teeth. "So incredibly tight, Cara," he said as he pumped slowly in and out of her, "has it been only me, Hermione, Just my cock experiencing this?" he hissed.

She nodded and pushed back against him. "Yes oh yes, gods you feel so good to me. Harder, Blaise," she commanded.

He wanted to but the table was too small, he pulled out frustrated, ignoring her grunt of irritation and pulled her off the table to roughly bending her over and push back inside her.

Kicking her legs a part to go deeper, she moaned and hissed his name.

He loved hearing her voice. "You feel incredible," he said as he thrust home harder and harder, but Blaise was no light weight, he could go for hours without coming once and she knew that. He kept the pace up, which made her whimper each time his large cock hit her cervix. He pulled her hair back and felt her walls start to pulse and began talking to her. "Let me feel it baby, let me feel your pussy clench around my cock as you come, let me hear you baby…" he stopped when she yelled his name and felt her inner walls close in around him. He pumped through her orgasm thinking about Quidditch statistics in an attempt not to come and embarrass himself.

He pulled out and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to his bedroom kissing her the whole way.

He dropped her on the bed, spread her legs and licked her until she came again.

Four blissfully exhausting hours later, he thrust inside her for the last time spilling his seed while she screamed hoarsely in response to another mind numbing climax.

They were sweating and panting and tired. He whispered a contraceptive spell and a cleansing spell. She pulled the covers up and they promptly fell asleep in one another's arms.

She woke up the next morning to Minnie the house elf opening the windows. "Master is making breakfast Miss."

She showered, dressed in clothes that Blaise set out for her, and walked down stairs. "Morning Cara," he said setting the table with food.

"This smells amazing."

She squinted at the window. "It's really bright outside, what time is it?" she asked wanting to go for a walk in the sunshine.

He smirked. "Noon," he chuckled at her scandalized expression.

"I didn't wake until 10:30," he told her and popped a grape in his mouth.

The wards shifted and Minnie led Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint into the sunroom. "Blaise have you seen… Hermione?" Draco asked and paused when he saw her standing against the counter eating a hand full of grapes.

"You're here," he said.

She nodded. "I've only been gone…"

Marcus held up a hand. "You've been gone over 24 hours; after Lestrange couldn't get a hold of you and our owls were returned, he owled us. When no one answered your door and you weren't with Potter and Weasley we… we looked everywhere, Hermione," he said mildly annoyed that she was ok and that he was so worried. He was also relieved that she was ok, but more annoyed.

"I went shoe shopping," she explained.

Draco lost it. "Shoe shopping?" he looked at Blaise, "And this is what you came home with?"

She walked up to him and boldly poked him in the chest. "You will mind your tongue, Draco! I will not be controlled like some doll out for your enjoyment. I went shoe shopping and ran into Blaise who plied me with promises of Tooley!"

Everyone knew Tooley.

Draco relaxed and then smirked at her anger. "We… I was worried," he said.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Blaise asked breaking the silence.

They nodded and Hermione walked back to the table mumbling that they were nice shoes. Marcus snorted and she gave him a quick smile and then it dawned on him, "you had sex."

Draco's head popped up so fast his neck cracked.

Blaise wisely remained silent and Hermione blushed scarlet giving everyone her honest answer without saying a word.

After a few tense moments Marcus smirked at her and Draco huffed. "Feel better?" Draco asked.

Making her smile in relief and Marcus and Blaise chuckle.

They ate and talked and when they were finished, she gathered her shoes and left them there with soft kisses pressed to their cheeks and promises that she wouldn't go off without word next time.

They wanted to go with her, but she said no. She needed to be alone for a bit.

 


	12. Some Guidance

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

****

Hermione walked through the park once back in London.

She felt relaxed, but for some reason she still wanted more. She rolled her eyes, this was so like her. She wanted something she worked to get it - or in this case, Blaise worked for it – and then she wanted more. Did that make her ungrateful, or ambitious? Wasn't Ambition a Slytherin trait? Well that suited, she certainly hung out with enough of them. Owled them frequently, wanted bed three of them. She may have even bedded them all given the opportunity and right emotional state.

Lucius with his always stoic and very poised appearance. She wanted to see him disheveled, or at least, like he was before, panting and hard gripping her with refined hands so skilled in his lovemaking it was an art.

Severus, his dark and quiet ways; the snarky professor changed into a passionate lover with beautiful hands, a seductive voice and a large cock. She giggled at the last, she always pictured him with a large penis; if it was small she didn't want to know, she was pretty sure it would ruin her image of him.

Rabastan, the classic bad boy image he has with his thick hair and wild eyes.

Rodolphus, this wizard was someone she wanted to stay awake and worship and have him worship her. She wanted to feel his plump lips on every inch of exposed skin… and some that wasn't exposed. She wanted to lick and taste and bite him until he was grunting and panting and breathing her name. She wanted him to tell her dirty secrets and beg her into naughty acts. That was it… she wanted to get dirty with Rodolphus Lestrange.

She just wasn't sure if she wanted to _stay_ dirty with him. They'd never had a particularly serious conversation on any topic. They'd laughed and joked and teased. She had no idea how he felt about … well, anything.

Draco.

Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco. She said in her mind.

He was the one that made her feel like they were back at Hogwarts and he had just noticed her. He was the beautiful Head Boy and she was the ugly bookworm. She loved the attention and was surprisingly at ease around him. He was sweet and tender and from the brief encounters she'd had with him, he was skilled with his tongue and lips.

She understood why every witch at Hogwarts preened and primped when he walked in.

She thought about him for a moment, she wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair, wanted to fist her hands in it and pull it roughly. Could she marry him? He was smart and a good conversationalist. He took control and he could let someone else.

Marriage.

Could she marry him? Were they a good match? Would she be happy and make him happy in return?

She posed the same questions bouncing around in her mind for Marcus.

He was gentle and thoughtful. Quiet, but with her, he spoke openly. He was sexy and physically imposing. She liked that. Though, she could take care of herself, she liked to feel small (physically), protected. She would never, ever admit that aloud, but it was something she was attracted to. She liked to know that if he wished, he could pick her up and carry her off.

Marcus was gentle, but his eyes belied something else, a wild and dangerous quality. She wanted to see more of that.

With the questions answered for Marcus and Draco, she needed to make two stops, one to Rodolphus and one to her 'consultants'. She knew they would give her the much needed guidance she was seeking.

She Apparated home and pulled out two parchments.

_Roddy,_

_Can we have dinner tonight?_

_Hermione_

She whistled for her owl, Artemis, an attached the rolled parchment.

_Can I come over? Need guidance._

_HG_

She called her familiar. Blaise had given him to her on their first and last, as it turned out, anniversary.

Blaise. He had wanted to marry her. She wanted to finish her education and have a career first.

She sighed, she'd loved him. He was passionate, strong, intimidating, smart and he loved her. She knew he still did, but she couldn't go back. She had told him no, but that was years ago. Could she go back? What would he say?

She smiled. The sex with him was amazing.

"Bob!" she called.

"Yes miss?"

"While I'm in the shower, would you brew some tea?"

"Yes miss."

He popped out and she stood stretching. Artemis was back tapping on the window.

_Dinner at 5. pick you up._

_RL_

She opened the other message.

_Whenever you're ready._

She showered quickly and dressed in a pretty summer dress she'd been wanting to wear.

She cast a spell that repelled soot and floo'd.

She stepped out gracefully and smiled at the two men waiting for her. They stood in greeting. "You look lovely, Hermione," Lucius said taking both her hands and kissing them.

Severus walked forward and kissed her cheek. "How _is_ Mr. Zabini?" he asked.

She blushed and chuckled a bit. "He's well. How did you know?" she asked.

"I watched him stalk you like prey and then Apparate you away, no doubt, to his lair," he finished with a teasing glint in his dark eyes.

Lucius interrupted. "May I offer you a drink? Some tea, perhaps?" he paused, "something stronger?"

She stepped back from Severus and took the proffered seat. "firewhiskey?" she asked.

"Must be some discussion, we're about to have," Severus commented.

Once everyone had a glass and was settled, the two wizards waited for her to gather her thoughts and speak.

"I'm having trouble making a decision," she said raising her gaze to meet their patient stares.

She cleared her throat. "I feel weird saying this to you, Lucius, but I don't think I could share this with anyone else," she said sounding like she was thinking aloud more than actually beginning a conversation with someone.

"Potter or Weasley?" Severus asked

"Wouldn't understand. They love me, but they wouldn't get it," she said.

"You feel like they would judge you?" Lucius asked.

She nodded.

"Do you fancy yourself in love, Miss Granger?" Severus said resorting to a more formal address.

Pink tinged the tops of her cheeks. He was ever so observant, she almost hated that about him, but it was also what she admired.

"With more than one wizard," Lucius added, knowingly.

She nodded again. "Is that even possible?" she asked.

"Yes, it's possible and in your case, probable. So, who are the lucky wizards?" Lucius asked hoping one of them was Draco.

She took a deep breath. "Draco," she answered looking at Lucius with a guilty face.

His expression remained neutral, but she thought she saw a shift in his eyes. She looked to Severus, "…and Marcus."

Severus promptly turned to Lucius. "You owe me 100 Galleons."

She gasped. "You bet on this… again?" she asked surprised, though she shouldn't be. It's what got this whole thing started.

Lucius conjured a black velvet pouch and tossed it the darker wizard. It landed in his large hand with a clink.

"He bet that Rabastan would come to his senses, swoop in and steal you away,” Severus said.

She shook her head.

“Rodolphus?” Lucius asked, his tone flat and his face stoic.  

Hermione snorted. "I like Rodolphus, but I think I just want to get naughty with him rather than spend my life with him," she said and giggled at their matching quirked eyebrows.

"You should know, now that you have narrowed it to two, we have a bet in place for that as well. You're going to make me a rich man, Hermione," Severus said almost jovially.

"So, what do you need from us? You seem to have things in hand," Lucius asked.

She shook her head. "No. I don't know what to do. How do I choose? They're both so… lovable, sexy, compatible, thoughtful…" her voice trailed off.

They were both pensive for a moment until Severus asked a question, "What don't you like about Draco?"

She leveled him with a thoughtful gaze. "He can be ostentatious. I don't much care for the lime light…"

"Even though you posed for Wizard’s Quarterly?" Severus reminded.

She stretched her lip in irritation and then continued, "Generally, I don't like the lime light," she told them. They knew she didn't, she had shied away from interviews and appearances immediately following the end of the war.

"…and although, I feel comfortable around him, I also start questioning myself. Am I pretty enough for him? Did I say the right thing? I feel like I need to prove myself to him. I mean I know I don't, but we have so much history, it's …daunting," she finished with her head down.

"And Marcus?" Lucius asked.

She smiled. "He's a teddy bear," she started and tilted her head when the two wizards shared a look that told her she was mistaken… or at least, that maybe they knew a different non-teddy bear Marcus.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You may need to spend more time with Marcus," Severus said.

She nodded and was about to speak, but Severus interrupted. "Rodolphus is out then," he stated.

"Yes. I'm going to tell him tonight at dinner."

Again, they shared a look. "Stop doing that! Tell me," she pleaded.

"He won't give up easily. If you don't watch yourself, you may find yourself in bed with a ring on your finger and Rodolphus in between your thighs making you scream his name," Severus told her with a smirk on his face.

Lucius agreed. It was comical, they both had the most serious expression and Hermione had to wonder if they were teasing her or really warning her.

She sighed, "In the meantime, assuming Rodolphus bows out gracefully, what do I do with Draco and Marcus?"

"Spend more time with them. One is bound to pull ahead and it will need to be done soon, the season is upon us," Lucius told her.

Just as she stood the floo activated and Draco stepped out. He stopped abruptly indicating his surprise, but his face showed no evidence of that, "Hermione, you look pretty," he said moving smoothly towards her.

He enfolded her in his arms and buried his face in her hair, "smell so good."

She smiled. "Draco," she said squeezing her arms around his waist.

She liked that he hadn't asked why she was here.

Without letting her go, "Father. Godfather." He greeted.

She pulled back. "I'll leave you to it then," she said and started to take a step back.

He pulled her tighter. "What are you doing for lunch?" he whispered in her ear.

"No plans," she said.

"We have a lake here, it's the perfect day for a picnic and a swim," he said with a smile.

"I'll just go and get my bathing suit then and floo right back, okay?"

He was looking at her like he didn't want to let her go. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucius cleared his throat.

Draco nodded and she stepped through after thanking Severus and Lucius.

When she was gone he faced his father and Severus, "Well?" he asked.

No one said a thing, except, "Do you love her?" Lucius asked cautiously.

Draco swallowed.

 


	13. Dad's know things

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

He was being lazy, lying in the sun on the large balcony. He was thinking about Hermione, as per the usual. He liked her. He was pretty sure she liked him, but he was also pretty sure she liked Malfoy and Lestrange.

He groaned and scratched the ridges of his bare, muscled stomach.

He stood, after a moment and looked at himself in the mirror.

It was full length and not enchanted – _thank Merlin,_ he hated the one his mother had when he was a child, _'you're hair needs combing Marcus Flint_ ,' or _'you're shirt doesn't match your belt Marcus Flint_ ,' he hated it!

He started at his feet. Man feet, long toes with a little bit of straggly black hair on the surface, but his toe nails were straight and his heels only a little scaly.

His legs were sculpted and muscular, each muscle group defined from his calf to his thigh. He played a lot of Quidditch and he lifted Muggle weights. It was a routine a co-worker turned him onto and now he loved it. He felt lazy and worthless when he didn't exercise.

He was wearing cargo shorts that hung low on his hips and came to just below his knees. He was barefoot with no shirt.

The shorts dipped in the middle, making the six pack of his stomach shout at you and the dark line of hair trailing his belly button to below the waist band of his shorts beg to have feminine fingers trace and scratch along the edge.

His chest was defined and hard with a small patch of dark hair smattered in the center just over where his heart beat underneath. Shoulders were broad, arms toned and large. He eyed his tattoo; another Muggle endeavor. He loved it though. It was a snake that coiled around his large bicep up his shoulder and rested on the left side of his chest. Its fangs stopping just above his pierced nipple; he only had one pierced with a small hoop; he wasn't planning on getting the other done. He liked a little bit of pain, but that was too much. He huffed in humor in memory, Pucey had his bollocks pierced, that freak!

He didn't have an ounce of fat, but he didn't look like an overly muscled crack pot either. He liked his body and he wasn't the only one.

Most witches couldn't stop touching him when they were around him. It annoyed him more often than not, but Hermione hadn't touched him once, except to kiss him. She wasn't overly affectionate and that made him want to touch her more than he should.

He looked at his face, dark eyes, and dark hair. His teeth were fixed and his youthful uni-brow was now two eyebrows. His nose was broken during a Quidditch game, so now it looked normal instead of the bulging monstrosity it was when he was a child.

He shook his head and looked around. He had been thinking of settling down for some time, he just didn't know where to start. The witches he took on dates usually threw themselves at him mid-way through and then cried and sent Howlers when he didn't owl them the next day. He wasn't interested in drama or someone not wanting to know him, all of him, strengths and weaknesses.

He felt like he connected with Hermione.

She was smart and successful, had her own money – not that he wouldn't give her access to the Flint vaults, or anything else she wanted, but she it was so plain to see that vaults were not what she was interested in.

She would give him her opinion and be a partner, on equal footing; not one of these automatons that bat their Glamoured eyelashes and followed you around like a puppy.

She was funny. She'd made him laugh on several occasions, flirting with him and teasing. He smiled to himself.

She was gorgeous. He knew that liking the way she looked was shallow, but Goddess, just thinking about her pretty little body pressed against his made his heart race.

She liked sex. This was interesting to him. He thought it hilarious that she bedded Blaise for a release. Blaise had a specific reputation and wondered if Hermione was drawn to that. He wanted to ask her, he felt like he could say anything to her and she would take it all in stride.

He knew she had a temper and that she was still a witch, so he wouldn't be brutal or crass, but he had this over whelming urge to beg her to marry him and then list all of the reasons why she should.

He wondered if she would be disappointed to know that he was alone. He had friends that he loved like family, but really, he didn't trust many people – Pucey and Snape… Draco and Blaise on occasion, but those times were few and far between.

He wanted to trust her. _She_ was trustworthy.

Would she get restless with spending long periods of time with just him? He liked to read and knew that they had that in common, but maybe she had changed, maybe she didn't read as much anymore.

He grew annoyed at himself. The one thing he didn't like about Granger was her ability to make him question himself, but on the same token, that was a good thing.

He dropped back into the lounge chair and looked out at the view, would she even consider marrying him? Did she know how hard he would work to keep her happy?

He pulled out the magazine and flipped to his favorite picture.

She was sitting on a round bar stool with a leg on either side of it, one foot was hooked on the middle wrung of the stools legs. She was hunched forward slightly wearing tattered cut off jean shorts hung low on her hips and a simple, but sexy white bikini top with string ties.

She was laughing and her hands were together as if she were in the middle of clapping. Her hair was loose and wavy and there wasn’t an ounce of fat on her body only soft feminine curves, a flat stomach and full breasts.

He loved that picture. Her eyes were sparkling and her skin looked incredibly soft. He could think of nothing more than to spread her thighs and kiss her. He wanted to touch every inch of her. Pull the white bikini top to the side and lick her nipples.

He could envision fisting his hands in her hair and pulling her head back so that she had to look at him as he pumps slowly in and out of her. He wanted control her, to dominate her to watch her ride him and punish him and tell him what to do.

He shook his head, and moved to the den. He scribbled a note to Hermione.

**_Draco ~~~~~***~~~~~ Draco_ **

So much history. Draco ambled along the park watching the ducks follow him hoping he would drop crumbs. They always followed him; he figured it had something to do with Muggle animals being drawn to magical beings. Strange, but true. He went to a zoo once and caused a stir when the large animals like tigers and lions and bears (oh my!) followed he and his father so aggressively the tigers tried to jump over the large moat and the giraffes wouldn't leave the fence line. He was pretty sure they didn't want to eat them, only smell them more thoroughly, but still … they didn't stick around to validate that theory.

Hermione. He wondered if she had any similar experiences as a child in Muggle London. Did animals follow her around?

He sighed. He wanted her. This started as a bet, something he could claim as another win for the Malfoy charm. It was he who was charmed.

They fit together perfectly, he didn't tower over her, but was tall enough to make her feel… like a woman and not like a child. Like Marcus, he thought annoyed.  


Marcus towered over her. Draco harrumphed.

He liked talking to her, _with_ her. He found himself wanting to touch her whenever he was around her. He wanted to travel with her and learn new things with her.

He wanted to turn her on so strongly that she lost her ability to speak.

He hadn't ever thought about love before. Marriage was just another milestone on the pureblood schedule of life. A checklist made up of rite of passages:

Find evil wizard and side with him– **check**.

Regret decision and try to make it right – **check**.

Take over family business – **check**.

Marry pureblood (read: mindless harpy) – **FAIL**.

Have mindless harpy pureblood babies – **FAIL**.

Scratch that. Add addendum to rite of passage schedule:

Make bet on poker night to court school yard nemesis, Muggleborn witch – **check**.

Fall hopelessly in love with her while still competing with other wizards for aforementioned school yard nemesis – **check**.

Berate oneself at every opportunity for idiocy of falling in love with Muggleborn witch when she clearly has feelings for other wizards – **check**.

He sighed again and felt the duck behind him bump into his calf. It looked startled at first, but then it quacked at him like he did something wrong. "Watch it, duck," he snapped.

It quacked again and waited for him to start walking again.

"You talk to him like he understands you," said a little voice on the bench.

Draco looked up and shrugged at the young boy. "Maybe he does," he said.

"I've never seen anyone with hair like yours," the boy commented tugging on his own sandy brown hair.

Draco shrugged again and sat down next to the boy. "Magic," he offered as explanation.

The boy snickered. "I wish," he sighed.

Draco remained silent, both lost in their thoughts. "Why are you out here?" the boy asked.

Draco turned his head to look down at the large watery blue eyes. "Girl trouble," he said.

The nodded as if to communicate that he knew exactly how that felt. "You like her?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. "Yes – a lot."

"Does she like you?"

"I think so. How would I know?" Draco asked.

The boy thought about it for a moment. "Does she laugh at your jokes? I mean the ones that aren't funny," he said and then explained, "My mum laughs at my dad's jokes and they're never funny," he said making Draco laugh.

"Yes, she laughs at my jokes. What else?"

"Does she twirl her hair when she's around you? Lots of girls do that too."

Draco thought for a moment. "I'm not sure I've noticed, I'll make a point to do so next time I see her."

"Does she let you kiss her?" the boy's voice had dropped to a whisper and he was looking around nervously.

Draco smiled. "Yes, I've kissed her."

The boys' watery eyes grew to saucers and then back to normal. "What was it like? The kiss I mean?" he asked his voice again a whisper.

"Have you ever ridden a roller coaster?" Draco asked and the boy nodded.

"You know how your stomach does flip flops and you feel like you can't breathe; then everything drops and you can feel tingles in your fingertips?"

The boy nodded emphatically.

"That's what it's like," Draco said.

The boy’s face dropped, "That sounds terrible!"

Draco laughed and patted the boys shoulder. He stopped when the boy spoke, "You know, whenever I have girl trouble. I just talk to my dad. Dad's just know things – mum's do to, but not as much as dad's," he advised.

Draco nodded. "So true, my friend, so true."

"Eli!" a woman called from a distance.

"That's my mum, gotta go," the boy hopped off and waved good bye.

Draco offered a small salute and watched the boy skip to where his mum stood watching with a smile.

He decided the boy was right, he should talk his father.

He made his way and walked in to find the light of his life standing there was his witch… _the_ witch… Hermione.

He stopped abruptly, understanding immediately that she had the same thought – she needed guidance.

He hugged her, she felt so good. She smelled like heaven.

Picnic popped in his head and spilled out of his mouth, without any interference from his brain…interesting.

She agreed, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

She pulled away talking about a bathing suit and the idea of her in his arms wearing a skimpy little bathing suit was too much to bear. He stepped back and watched her leave.

He turned to his father and Godfather knowing they would have some information, "Well?"

Their expressions were blank, _Damnit_!

His father looked pointedly at him. "Do you love her?"

Draco swallowed and nodded waiting for the inevitable disappointed sigh, but when none came he looked confused.

His eyes bounced from Severus to his father and back. "You thought I'd be disappointed?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded again.

Severus cleared his throat. "Miss Granger is a remarkable witch, Draco, regardless of heritage. She is the exception to the rule," he said.

"If you want to marry her, you have my undivided support and I'll happily give you my blessing," Lucius added.

Draco was so relieved he fought the urge to hug both men, but realized that they would never go for it.

The floo activated and Hermione stepped out wearing the sundress she left in. He looked mildly confused and hoped she hadn't returned to decline.

She smiled and pulled the bikini strap away from her shoulder. "Underneath," she whispered with a wink.

He grinned like a dope. She giggled and took his proffered hand.

They nodded to the two elder wizards and walked out of the room.

 


	14. Secrets

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

Hermione opened the door to her home and walked in with a smile on her face. It had been a lovely afternoon. Draco was fun, respectful and leered at her in a most flattering manner, she thought giggling to herself.

Now she had to get ready for dinner with Rodolphus. She figured a relaxing bath was in order. She unzipped her sundress and dropped it where she stood leaving her in just a bikini. Just then she felt the wards shift at the gate signaling a visitor, probably Harry and Ron.

She sighed, so much for a bath and opened the door with an expectant smile.

Her eyes widened slightly and her visitor stopped in his tracks.

"Marcus?" she asked, confused.

**_~~~Marcus~~~_ **

He was determined and focused. He needed to see her. He felt the magic surround him momentarily as he walked through her gates and up to the door. Just before he stepped onto the porch the door opened and standing there was an angel, a damn sexy angel, wearing a green two-piece swimsuit.

She had curves in all the right places, his mouth was suddenly dry and he lost the ability to think, much less speak. He watched her as a blush made its way from her chest to her cheeks. He decided to make her blush more often.

He stood staring at her for a moment unable to keep his eyes from roaming the length of her taught body. "Marcus?" she asked in what sounded like a breathy voice.

That seemed to jar him out of his current lust-induced stupor; it also kick started his brain enabling him to speak once again, "Hermione," he paused not having planned what he would say once he saw her, "Forgive the imposition, but I wanted to speak with you," he said.

She smiled uncertainly and nodded.

**_~~~Hermione~~~_ **

He was staring at her and though she was a confident witch, this type of scrutiny was mildly disconcerting. She felt her chest and face heat up and shifted footing.

He spoke after a second. "Forgive the imposition," pause.

 _Imposition?_ She questioned in her mind, no imposition. It was wonderful having some sexy wizard come visit. She thought he could impose on her all he wanted. Her thoughts then raced to the naughty part of her brain now flashing pictures of the ultimate 'imposition' that he could bestow on her, making her mouth water slightly and the vision of 'naughty Hermione' scream his name.

"…but I wanted to speak with you."

She swallowed. The flashing pictures ended abruptly and her stomach dropped. _He wants to speak with me. Oh boy. Conversations beginning like that were never good_.

She gave him a tight smile and stepped aside so he could enter.

As he passed her she smelled the earthy scent that was all Marcus, raw masculinity with a hint of fresh. She loved it.

"Okay, why don't you have a seat and I'll just go put something on, yes?" she asked already moving to the living room.

He nodded.

She thought he looked nervous, though she couldn't be sure, Slytherins, former or present, never really wore their emotions for anyone to see.

She picked up her previously discarded sundress and walked to her bedroom. She was certain he was ending it.

She cast a quick Scourify over herself and put the dress back on after removing the bikini.

She walked out to Marcus in her kitchen making tea… the Muggle way.

She smiled and sat on a high stool under the counter island.

He turned and set the cup in front of her. "I hope you don't mind," he said motioning to the tea and he in her kitchen.

"Not at all. Thank you. So what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked wanting to get this over with as soon as humanly possible.

Marcus, not entirely ready to reveal his hand, answered her question with a question. "Why do you think I'm here?"

She smirked, _Slytherins_ , she thought and then got a little angry. He was being a coward; she wanted him to just do it instead of drawing out her pain. So with frustration in her tone she said just that. "Don't be a coward, Marcus. You came here to break up with me so just do it already!"

He looked at her like she was sprouting Mandrake root from her nostrils.

She waited for a moment and when he didn't say anything she snapped, "Well?"

He huffed a moment and looked around the kitchen like he was taking inventory while talking to himself mentally. He pinned her with a fierce stare. "I'm not a coward, Hermione and I don't appreciate being goaded," he said menacingly.

She was still angry, but not as much considering his vehemence.

He swallowed. "I didn't come here to break up with you, you daft witch."

She huffed.

"I came here to tell you to …pick me. Choose. Me." He put his cup down and walked around to the surprised woman seated on the other side of the counter. He spun her around so that she was facing him.

"I want to be with you. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you. I want to fight with you. I want to share my life with you. I'll give you everything you want plus some; just say you'll be mine," he pleaded, though it really wasn't begging, it was more of a darkly toned persuasive argument.

She blinked at him not really comprehending what he was telling her.

When she didn't respond, or even react right away he gently opened her knees and stepped in between resting his hands on her hips. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"What don't I know about you, Marcus?" she blurted.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him trying to ignore the warm tingly feeling zig-zagging across her stomach. "Lucius and Severus. They said I needed to get to know you better. They implied you had a dirty little secret," she said quirking her eyebrow teasingly.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. His large hands gripped her hips tighter. "It would be better if I showed you," he told her.

She nodded. He stepped back pulling her with him outside they Disapparated with a pop.

She opened her eyes to dimly lit room; there was incense lingering in the air.

She looked around when her eyes adjusted.

The first thing she spotted was a bench with leather cuffs on the tops and near the feet. It wasn't very big, maybe four feet wide and two feet across. It had a cushion on the top indented to fit…?

"A spanking post," he said in his deep seductive voice when he saw what she was staring at.

She swallowed and looked around some more, though her eyes kept returning to the bench. Shackles high up attached to the wall. The cuffs were fuzzy and soft looking and the chains they were hanging from were a nice contradiction.

Breathing just got a little harder for her.

He had a large four poster bed with crisp white sheets and grayish-blue comforter. It was silky and luxurious looking. On the far side of the room was an open cabinet with various 'torture toys'; whips, paddles, sex toys, ropes…

Her eyes were drawn back to the spanking post. She felt her body moving closer to it, his hands on her hips scorching her skin.

"Let me show you, love."

Suddenly she was there and he was gently bending her over so that her chest and face were resting on the soft cushions.

He took each wrist and placed the cuffs around, locking them in place. She could feel the heat from his large body behind her.

Her brain wasn't functioning and she couldn't hear her normally logical voice in the back of her head; it was dormant for the first time in her life.

He knelt down moving her feet so that her ankles were strapped in as well.

She wasn't the only one having trouble breathing, he was panting as he stepped back looking at her strapped there, bent over …waiting.

His hands slid from her knees under her dress up her thighs to her bum. He gasped in surprise, she wasn't wearing knickers.

He stood quickly and conformed to her so his mouth was even with the shell of her ear, "May I show you?" he asked.

She gave an infinitesimal nod. He stood back and raised the skirt of her dress up resting it on her back.

She had a beautiful back side, he thought. Her legs spread and clasped. He loved the way her nether lips peaked out, calling to him. He moved his hand to rest on her upturned arse, squeezing and cupping on his journey up. He caressed her soft, creamy flesh for a moment taking a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. Her panting and slow shifts of balance told him how much she enjoyed his touch.

"Are you ready?" he asked. To her it seemed his voice was far way echoing around the room, like the Muggle God would if he spoke to you from the heavens. She nodded.

He pulled back his hand and slapped her sharply.

She yelped at the surprise and pain and pleasure of it shutting her eyes tightly waiting for another. He didn't disappoint and slapped her now reddened globe again.

"Do you like this, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, breathless.

He followed the two up with eight more, each one harder and louder on impact. Her screams of pleasure only confirmed to him how right she was for him.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, though he hadn't hurt her and she was turned on to a point of violent frustration. "Marcus, please…"

His lips kissed her bottom, soothing her hot skin. She moaned as his lips left a wet trail to her core and center of nerves waiting for attention.

He licked and lapped and sucked and bit making her writhe ( _as much as she could strapped to a table_ ) and scream in release. He drank every drop.

He released her while she was still floating in euphoria. She was only slightly aware of him picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"Hermione?" he asked sitting next to her.

She opened her eyes and couldn't think of a word to say except, "Wow."

He chuckled and she smiled in return. " _That's_ your deep dark secret?"

He nodded the smiled fading from his handsome features. "Many witches don't want … deviant behavior," he said.

"Will you ever hurt me?" she asked.

He looked her in the eye. "No. …well, not unless you want me to and even then, it won't be what you're thinking," he told her.

She looked down in thought and caught sight of the bulge in his pants, her eyes snapped up to meet his. He shook his head no and she blinked at him. "You don't want me to …?"

"I do, but not this way. I want to know that I will be the last."

She huffed, but understood.

Then she looked at him again, a question in her eyes, "There has to be more than sex between us, Marcus. I like you very much; more than I should, I guess, but I don't know you. Tell me something about yourself… that others don't know," she said sitting up and patting for him to get more comfortable.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and sighed _(it was a good sigh, but he couldn't let her know that_ ), "I don't like to be touched," he said.

That surprised her. "By anyone or just other men?"

He shook his head. "By anyone. Witches get clingy and seem to hang and wizards, well… I just don't like it." He paused and frowned, "Except, I don't mind it when you touch me. I can't seem to want to stop touching you."

She smiled and nodded, she wasn't overly affectionate, but it was nice to know her touch was welcomed. "What else?"

"My family is gone, I don't have many people I trust and I tend to be a homebody, though I do go out and do things, I'm at home much of the time. My favorite book is A Tale of Two Cities and I like Muggle-made watches," he finished.

She was grinning broadly when he finished. She loved that he was so open.

She got serious for a moment. She told him, "I work. A lot; and I don't plan to stop anytime soon."

"Okay."

"I want children."

"Okay."

"I like talking."

"Okay."

"I want to travel too, before children."

"Okay."

She huffed. "Marcus!"

He chuckled. "What? It's not like you're asking for the world here, love. I want and like all of these things as well. You should know that I'm stubborn and set in my ways, I'm possessive and mildly controlling… ok I like to be in control, so we'll fight, I suspect. Just don't ever think, for one second, that you don't mean the world to me."

He said with such seriousness that she thought she might cry, so she just nodded. When she found her voice it was to tell him she had to go. "I have a date," at his annoyed expression she smiled and cupped his cheek. He leaned into it, "a good bye date," she said softly.

"Who with?"

"Rodolphus."

A Shadow passed over his dark eyes and she tilted her head. "Why does everyone keep giving me that look?" she asked.

"Rodolphus is not one for losing, and that is just what he'll view this as, losing… and he's …off."

She was confused, but resolved. "Still, I need to do it," she held a hand up to stop his objection, "I can take care of myself, I don't need a protector, Marcus. I need a partner," she said sternly.

He reluctantly acquiesced and stood holding his hand out to her.

She Apparated back alone and went to take a shower, because she didn't have time for a bath, with a smile on her face.

The wards shifted and she answered. There stood sexy Rodolphus. He pulled her into his embrace, which made her feel uncomfortable now that she had made a decision, and Apparated them to his Manor.

**_~~~Rodolphus~~~_ **

He knew the minute she opened the door that she was going to end it. He couldn't let that happen. He formed a plan on the fly and Apparated back to his home.

"You look like you want to talk, Princess, but before you do, will you indulge me just one last time?" he asked.

She nodded after a slight pause and he took her hand in his while bending down to softly kiss her lush lips.

He shut his eyes and recited the spell in his head. He was fairly adept at wandless nonverbal magic, but this was a complicated spell and he was sure it would work.

It did.

She felt the magic surround her; the pressure making her a bit breathless. She was looking at him in confusion until she watched as the bonds of matrimony circled their hands.

She tried to pull away frantically, but he held fast.

She couldn't speak the magic was too thick, so she stared at him with an expression of disbelief, panic and sheer unadulterated rage.

Once the bonds completed, she pulled away, but not far, in the process he had taken her wand. He picked her up and carried her to the house.

He immobilized her, silenced her and laid her on the couch in the library ( _He thought she'd be more comfortable there_ ).

He kneeled down so that he could speak to her in soft tones, "I'm sorry baby, but I had to. You were going to leave me and I couldn't let you go. I've waited so long for you, so long…"

He sounded broken. If she hadn't been so angry she might've felt compassion, but as it were, she wanted to maim him.

"You're mine, Hermione. I'll give you everything. You won't have to work; you can take care of our children. I want children, princess, lots of them," he told her in a rushed pattern.

She wanted children too, but not 'lots' and she _wanted_ to work. She didn't want to rely on someone else to give her everything, she wanted to earn it. How could he not see that?

He was standing now, pacing back and forth ranting, she tuned in, "We'll have to move. Severus will be upset that I've done this, but it's for our own good, princess. With time you'll see. They just need time to get used to it; a few years maybe." _A few years~!_ She thought.

"I'll owl your boss and let him know," he said, but thankfully didn't do it right then.

She could feel tears rolling down the sides of her face; she didn't want this with him. She didn't want half the things he was saying.

Her future suddenly looked very bleak and she fought the urge to sob.

They didn't see the dark figure in the corner come investigate when he heard the POP from Apparition.

He was watching from a window in shocked silence as his brother bonded himself to the young witch and she didn't look happy about it.

He waited until they were inside to listen to his crazed older brother. When he threatened to take her away he decided to act, he couldn't let her be kidnapped, it just wasn't right.

His brother hadn't been the same since Bellatrix. She'd tortured him too often for Rodolphus to not be affected mentally.

It was one of the reasons Rabastan always showed up when Hermione was alone with Rodolphus, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He seemed to be all right around wizards, but once you added a witch into the mix, Rodolphus' mental state showed through. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that it was Bella torturing him and not a wizard.

Rabastan turned his attention to the Immobilsed and silent witch on the couch. She was crying. He sighed quietly, he liked Hermione at first, but once he realized that she was out of his league, he went the friend route and it paid off.

Rabastan had only left them alone once and that was because he didn't have a bike or he would have tagged along. Luckily, Rodolphus was lucid that evening.

Now, Rabastan had to go get back up without his brother being aware of his presence.

The young Lestrange tiptoed out and Apparated as quietly as he could. He arrived at Malfoy Manor and walked briskly into the study where Severus, Lucius and Draco were sitting, "Rodolphus went off the deep end and bonded himself to Hermione without her consent," he blurted.

The three shot up. "What?" Draco asked.

Rabastan looked at him. "He bonded himself to her," he said slowly.

Draco looked sharply at his father, who was glaring at Rabastan. "You were supposed to ensure her safety when she was with him," Lucius reminded darkly.

"I do usually, I was planning on crashing their dinner tonight, but he brought her to the Manor instead and just cast the spell nonverbally. It caught her off guard, he silenced her and when I left, he was talking about sending an owl to her boss letting him know she quit. He's taking her somewhere to give you time to 'get used to the idea'."

"Draco, get Flint and meet us there. We need to have a chat with Rodolphus," Severus said and started walking to the door.

 


	15. The End

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

****

Hermione's eyes tracked his every move. Back and forth, back and forth like a tennis match. He was pacing and mumbling to himself. He'd stop and shake his head every once in a while, but other than that, he paced.

She wondered if would be releasing her any time soon. Her bum was starting to get hot spots from how she was laying.

He stopped suddenly as if hearing her thoughts of discomfort and waved his wand in her direction. She immediately felt the cushioning charm and the relief it provided.

He met her teary eyes and for a second she thought he would release her, but instead he gave her a half smile and shrug as if to say _'what else was I supposed to do_?'

Blind rage overtook her mind. Again, as if sensing her anger, he retreated a step and held his hands out in front of him, "Just let me explain," he said, and turned around, placing his back to her to begin pacing and explaining.

She started to channel her anger, closing her eyes and repeated in her mind, _release, release, release, release._

She twitched her finger first, then her shoulder and slowly, but surely the bonds of immobilization faded away and she was able to move.

She jumped up and ran immediately. She could feel him in hot pursuit; he was too fast and tackled her to the ground inches from the door. She cried out in frustration and lay panting with him on top of her murmuring something.

She struggled; his grip tightened; she hissed and started pounding on his shoulders; he chuckled at her struggles.

It was annoying past the point of madness for her to say the least.

"Hermione, I…" he stopped and jerked his head up looking at the door expectantly.

A second later, it slammed opened and there stood Severus Snape, black robes billowing, like an angel of darkness come to rescue her from the devil himself.

She half sobbed half laughed when she felt Rodolphus stiffen.

He slowly stood upright, bringing her with him and set to the side like a china doll that might break. She scowled at him, but shifted her eyes to Severus a second later.

The wizards were standing facing each other, shoulders squared, chests broad, and wands gripped ready for battle.

"There's nothing you can do, Snape. We're bonded," Rodolphus snapped arrogantly.

Hermione felt like there was something she was missing here, but dismissed it quickly enough in order to watch her saviors' response.

The potions master gave Rodolphus a blank stare and then proceeded to chant quietly. Rodolphus was confused; he looked to Hermione then back to Severus.

After a moment, Hermione felt the bonds of magic snap like rubber bands and the ribbons flutter uselessly to the ground. There were tiny pops of sound as the bonds vanished.

She looked at her hands and back up to Severus. He was wearing an expression of raw anxiety and relief.

She tilted her head and his expression went back to stoic in the blink of an eye. She only mildly registered that Rodolphus had raised his wand pointing it at the other wizard when she came crashing back to her senses and jumped in front of Severus just as Rodolphus whispered the Avada Spell.

She felt the spell hit her and fell thinking she would have thought it would be more painful. In truth, it wasn't that bad. It stung, but she didn't feel the need to scream.

She heard a loud voice yell no and then the world faded to black.

**_*** waking up***_ **

Her eyes popped open and then closed just as quickly.

"You are stupidly brave and I, for one, am tired of having to sit by your bed side waiting for you to wake up and tell me how sorry _you_ are!"

She knew the voice, of course, and snickered. "This was your entire fault. In fact, yours and your merry band of poker playing Slytherin," she mumbled and then opened one eye to gauge a reaction. "Does that make you feel better?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her cheek and then leaned closer to her all humor gone from his face. "You could have been killed, you daft witch," he scolded, none too happy. Severus jerked when he felt a large hand on his shoulder and the presence of a few very powerful wizards standing behind him.

Silence.

"What happened exactly? Why aren't I dead?" she asked a little confused, her eyes flicking from one wizard to another.

Snape explained, "Lucius was behind me and cast a Protego shield around us. The Unforgivable ended up bouncing off your shoulder from the shield as it was forming. It was lucky that Lucius is a quick thinker or you'd be worm food," he said with mirth and relief in his eyes.

She scrunched her face.

It was Lucius who spoke next, as Flint’s anger was palpable and making him slightly uncomfortable. “You may joke, as is your right to deal with this trauma in any way you wish, but during this exercise in winning the prize, you –“

“I am not a prize to be won, Lucius,” Hermione interrupted.

“If you would allow me to finish,” he ignored her indignation and continued, “During this exercise, you have not only and once again proven yourself to be someone who acts with integrity, but also have laid the foundation for a friendship that we cherish. We were worried, Hermione.”

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She valued them as well.

Rabastan wormed his way to the front and smiled at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at his stance; he looked as if he was preparing to announce something.

He was.

“This is as good a time as any. In light of the start of The Season, I am appointing myself as your Patriarch Matrimonial.” It was quite a lofty announcement and he felt victorious when she did not respond verbally, only opened and closed her mouth several times in an effort to speak.

Marcus, annoyed by Rabastan’s timing and pomp and assignment of himself as evaluator for proposals, stepped forward. He didn’t need someone else speaking for him. “Hermione…” he took a breath and spoke again when her eyes shifted to meet his. “Hermione, I miss you when you are not with me-“ He was interrupted by Draco’s rather loud clearing of his throat. Marcus stretched his lip then amended his statement, “WE, Draco and I, miss you when you are not with US. Will you consider a Triad marriage?”

Hermione felt her head reeling in disbelief. Her practical nature screamed that this was not the time nor the place. She was just now coming to terms with her feelings about what Rodolphus had attempted, with near success, and now they are suggesting – requesting her hand in marriage to two wizards!

Then she did something she didn’t think was possible, she cried and agreed. “Yes!”

**_…Six Weeks Later_ **

Severus sat, watching the bonds of matrimony surround three of his former students; former students he called friends. It was official, Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were a Triad.  

 


End file.
